Angels Fall First
by OkamiGirl
Summary: Takes place not long after the Opera disaster... Christine, tries desperately to return to her Angel of Music Erik Unfortunately fate takes an unexpected turn. Christine hangs in the balance of Life and Death. Will someone help her?...
1. The Aftermath

**Angels Fall First**

Chapter 1

"The Aftermath"

The story begins in Paris, France not long after the Opera Popular disaster…after the fire, the madness, and after the tears….

Christine had fled with Raoul. He had taken her to his family home in Switzerland just along the border next to France. Everybody was so polite and did not talk or question what had happened that night when he brought her to his home.…

Christine had been staying at the estate for nearly three weeks now. She was very polite in front of people who greeted her, and appreciated what they did for her. Raoul had made sure she was treated properly. He always asked if she was all right when he saw a frown on her face. Christine would smile, to reassure him that she was alright. But deep down Raoul knew otherwise. He did not want to face up the truth. The truth of where her heart truly longed for. He wasn't a fool. He saw the chemistry the Phantom and Christine had for each other, and the love he saw in their eyes when he witnessed them together. He knew that she truly loved him…..He wished so much, that it was just a figment of his imagination.

Christine on the other hand, had so many questions in head that her mind screamed to get out… '_what_ _happened to the Girys? (Meg and Madame) …what was her angel doing now?…..where was he?….was he alive?'_ she felt so sick. She was so guilty for leaving him and she knew instantly that she had made the wrong choice.

Yes…she loved Raoul, he was always her childhood sweetheart. He made her feel so safe….

She also loved her angel of music (the phantom), more than words could say…He was there for her when she was in her darkest part of her life. He understood her so much. He got to her in ways nobody ever did. (Not even Raoul) He touched her soul with his voice and music. Even though he lied and did terrible things, she still loved him.

But…. she also feared him so….

She sat there in her own room, contemplating the thoughts in her head. She knew she should have followed her heart fully. But she didn't….and she knew why… She knew that with her angel, it would be very dangerous. People would be after him. She also was not sure if she was strong enough to calm him when he would go into his rages, (which she encountered, the "first" time she took off his mask) …Fear had stopped her for choosing him….. As for Raoul, she saw safety and friendship and yes love. But nothing compared to the passion and love she felt for her angel.

The more she thought about everything, the more she felt she had to act out…..

She knew that she could no longer carry on this charade. She had to be honest to herself and to Raoul….

Christine had told Raoul everything. She thought he would be furious with her, but to her surprise he wasn't. He told her that he always knew where her heart truly belonged. As a friend he wanted her to be happy. He explained that he would rather have friendship than nothing at all. He meant it, even though he was hurting deeply inside. He had found out where the Giry's were. They were still in Paris, but they had bought a place somewhere in Sweden. They were moving there in a month's time. He knew Christine was very familiar with Sweden. It had been her home with her father long ago. He knew that she wanted to get in contact with them so he gave her their address.

Christine was going to return to Paris to the Giry's. She wanted to find her Angel, and tell him everything. She was going to go alone but Raoul assisted that he accompanies her; to be sure she got there safely. Before they left, Christine had written two letters both addressed to the Giry's. The first one letting them know that she was returning to Paris to find them. The second letter was to her angel of Music. This letter would tell him the truth of her feelings and explain everything that had happened. She somehow knew that if he had survived the mob and fire, Madame Giry would know where to find him. She only prayed that he would be alive and believe the truth when given the Letter…

Halfway back to Paris on a dirt road, Christine was sleeping in the rocking carriage. The road they were on was very rocky and jolted her awake when they hit a nasty bump. Raoul smiled and asked if she was all right. Still very groggy she smiled and nodded back.

"Don't worry Little Lotti…were coming up to a small town for a nice rest before we start off again." He said pointing out the window at the direction of the town in the distance. "Have you heard of any news from the Giry's?" Christine questioned. "Not yet my dear….soon perhaps" he replied reassuring her. The carriage soon came to a stop. Christine was happy that they were going to get out; she needed to stretch her legs.

She looked around the small town, and found it was gloomy and run down. She noticed a sign, which was old and faded. It read. _Welcome to Quills town... _

The town had a rundown hotel, a restaurant and a couple bars, and other old buildings. The alleyways there were very dark looking and sent a chill up her spine. She then felt someone touch her arm, which made her jump. She saw it was Raoul. He asked her again if she was all right. She sighed with relief and nodded then followed him in the towns' restaurant. As they ventured inside, neither noticed eyes glaring at them from a far. From one of the old buildings next to the alleyway, a person in the shadows smiled wickedly and said in a low voice, "Look over there boys….Money!"

Christine felt very satisfied now after her stomach was filled. She smiled as they exited the restaurant. It was very dark outside. The few people she saw out earlier were nowhere to be seen. "Well now that we are stuffed we better get going, before the driver is too tired to drive," Raoul suggested, before leading her to the Carriage. As they walked Raoul noticed something move in the shadows near them. Christine saw this as well. She was just about question when Raoul was suddenly shoved forcefully to the ground. Christine gasped in fright as he went down. She whirled around to look, and saw someone right behind her. Before she had time to scream she was slammed against the wall of a building. "Oh.. Aren't you a pretty one.." A man hissed in her ear. Christine couldn't see who it was. All she smelt was his foul breath, and heard his raspy deep voice in her ear. She tried to struggle, but her attempt made him pin her harder against the wall, causing her to cry out in pain.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Raoul roared at the man. The man just looked at him a chuckled slightly. "I will!.. If you give me all you got!" he snapped, as he reached for Christine's throat and started to squeeze.

"NO!…no! I will do what you ask…..just please do not harm her!…" He pleaded. The man released his grip on her, causing her to cough heavily. He then took her and whirled her around in front of him with one hand around her waist pinning her arms and the other around her neck. As Raoul brought himself up from the ground, another man came behind holding back his arms. A couple more men came and searched him for any valuables. Once taking anything that was useful, their leader came up and faced the others that held Christine. "I gave you what you asked….now release her!" Raoul demanded. The leader started to laugh, which caused an uproar of laughter within his men. Christine was starting to panic now…she didn't like how this was going.

"Now why on earth would I do such a thing?" he chucked "When in fact she is such a beauty we could put her in great use." He said while pulling her head back with her hair.

Raoul was outraged! He drew his head back quickly, knocking the man behind out instantly. He then took the gun of that same man and aimed it at the leader holding Christine. But the leader was just as quick drawing out his gun and pointing it to Raoul, still holding Christine. He chucked again and was about to fire when, Christine stomped on his foot and somehow freed her hands and pushed his arms up as he fired. The bullet barely missed Raoul's arm. The man turned and _back handed_ her in the face causing her to drop to the ground.

"Dam you woman!" he hissed. He pointed the gun to her now

"Would you like me to put a bullet in your skull!" He yelled as he grabbed her hair, and pressed the gun to her temple.

"That could be easily arranged"... She cried out in pain as she felt the gun against her head.

"NO!" Raoul screamed and charged the man.

The man turned swiftly and shot Raoul point blank in the chest. He went limp and dropped to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"... Christine screamed. She somehow pushed the man and ran to Raoul's lifeless body. "Oh god NO!" she sobbed against his chest.

She knew he was dead. The blood poured from his body. He laid there with his eyes open still. She shut her eyes as reality struck her. He was gone. He didn't deserve this fate. He was supposed to live his life and perhaps find someone to share his happiness with…..and now he was dead. Her childhood friend was gone now forever…because of them!.

She became so furious that she went to attack the man that did this. His men quickly grabbed her arms and held her.

"My my, look how feisty she is now!" The leader laughed mocking her. He then grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her, causing her to cry out again.

He took her further in the alley. He threw her against the wall, hitting her head. Her head was bleeding and throbbing now. She saw his silhouette standing over her.

"Hey…Jaris…what should we do with the body?" one of his men asked. It made her sick to her stomach, as they referred to Raoul that way.

"Just discard it in the carriage along with the drivers and send the carriage on its way" he answered smirking as his gaze never left hers.

Christine couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away somehow. She knew if she didn't act now she would surely suffer Roaul's same fate. When Jaris's men called out to him again he turned, giving Christine her advantage. She kicked his shin, which knocked him to the ground. She got up and stumbled and ran as fast as she could. She heard him curse after her.

She ran down the streets screaming for help. But people yelled back from their windows to shut up!. They thought she was a drunk running in the streets. She felt so tired now, she started to panic, and she didn't know what else to do. She was breathing heavily now. She briefly leaned on one of the walls of a building to catch her breath. All of a sudden she felt something whip around her neck and pull her back forcefully choking her to the ground.

She gasped for air when she hit the ground. She looked up and saw that Jaris over her, glaring at her.

"You wretched whore! " he screamed as he took another strike with his whip!

She screamed in pain, as she felt it the second time. He then began to yell other things at her, as he kicked and whipped her repeatedly. She didn't even hear what he was saying. The pain was all she felt now. She could taste the blood inside her mouth. She wanted the pain to stop. She pleaded to god for help as it continued. By now her body was going numb. She was starting to black out. She didn't care what happened now. She was ready to die….It hurt so much...she just wanted the pain to stop!

As if her prayers were answered she felt no more pain. Was she dead? She thought.

With little strength she had left she barely opened her eyes. She saw faces…new faces.

It was a man and a woman looking down at her. The woman looked as if she was crying.

"Nadir ... look! She's opening her eyes!" She gasped.

The man looked then glanced back out down the street to another young man running towards them.

"Andrew! Get the buggy!…" The man yelled to the other. Andrew quickly turned and headed for the buggy.

Nadir looked back to Christine. She was going in and out of consciousness. "Hold on! Little one…hold on…" he told her gently. Then finally she passed out.


	2. Death of Raoul and Christine

**Angels Fall First**

Chapter 2

"Death of The Vicomte De Chagny

and Christine Daae"

_**Hi all….I just wanted to add that most of the Characters in the story do not belong to me. Any additional characters do!**_

_**I hope you all are enjoying the story so far…... please I would like to hear reviews…don't be shy…(but be kind) this is my second fanfiction.. **_

_**So Enjoy…...**_

News traveled fast that the Vicomte and Christine were missing. The De Chagny's knew that he was escorting Christine back to Paris to be with Giry's. A week had passed without a word. It was unlike Raoul to not contact his family. In the past when he was busy at the Opera House, he still made time to write to them. He was always close to his family. It usually took a couple days to get to Paris from the estate. So by now his family started to worry. His father and mother contacted the authorities of their missing son and ex-fiancé. They even had servants search for them using the same roads that they had traveled on.

But as another week went by…..Still no word!

News had finally spread to Paris about the missing pair. There was gossip on the street suggesting that _The Phantom_ had taken her but that was just gossip. The De Chagny's had people going from door to door asking if they had seen them…!

"Mother! We must do something!" pleaded a young girl with blonde long hair.

"Meg, there is nothing much we can do…..we have to wait for news" Mme. Giry replied back to her daughter trying to stay calm.

"But it's been three weeks now ….and still nothing…." She gasped fighting back tears. She continued. "Mother what if the worst has happened? What if she is….De…"

"Meg! Hold your tongue!…" She snapped. "Do not think of such a thing!"

She took a deep breath trying to gain back her composure. She also feared the worst. She didn't even want to think of it. She considered Christine as a daughter and loved her dearly. She then started to pace the room. Meg was just about to say something else when they heard the front door open. Mme. Giry didn't even turn around.

"Any word Erik?" she questioned in a low voice, just loud enough to hear.

"Nothing" the Man replied back in the deep low tone.

Mme. Giry finally turned to face him. He stood there, in a black long hooded cloak. On his right side he wore a _white mask_…..

When Meg noticed him she felt a shiver go up her spine. She still couldn't believe that he was living with them!….The Famous Phantom of the Opera…..

Mme. Giry had taken him in after the fire. She had persuaded him to stay with them. She knew people were going to hunt him down on the streets. They had all retreated to a hotel. Mme. Giry told Meg everything. About how they met and how she protected him from the cruelties of the world. Meg was furious at first. But then she tried to accept that he was going to be around. But his presence still frightened her. Her mother tried to reassure her…but she still felt that way. Perhaps time would calm her fears of him…

He walked in and took his place in a chair, pulling back the hood. Erik just sat there in silence. He glanced to the table just beside him, to an open letter. He then picked it up like he had done countless times before. He just starred at the letter. _Christine's letter_…to him!…. He couldn't believe that she had written to him. His heart almost came out of his chest when she confessed that she truly loved him, and was returning to him. He didn't want to get his hopes up. If she would come back and tell her feeling for him face to face, he would never again let her go…soon after she went missing!

He tried to search for her. He had to stay hidden he was a wanted man. The most he did was overhear information from the De Chagny's in the shadows; when people informed them on their progress. It made him furious that he couldn't do more…..He wanted to find her. Bring her home and take her away…

His hands started to shake as he thought of the unthinkable. He cured at himself. He felt that it was his fault that all this happened. He wanted desperately to punish himself for it…Meg sensed this as she glanced at him. She felt sorry for him. She knew from the way he acted that he really cared for Christine.

As he put the letter slowly back on the table there was a loud knock on the door. Erik quickly flew inside the nearest closet, even before Mme Giry had time to tell him. She calmly went to the door and opened it. An officer stood there and asked if she was Mme. Giry. She nodded and showed him inside. Meg's heart began to race as she saw him. She knew he had news. The De Chagny's knew the Giry's well and respected them. They kept them informed of the search. Mme. Giry, stood calmly, as she offered him some tea. She was screaming inside, she had such a bad gut feeling with this visit. She kept breathing to calm her nerves.

At first there was silence. Erik cursed to himself as he tried to hear from inside the closet.

"I bring the latest news regarding the search." He finally spoke.

"And" she replied trying to sound as calm as possible.

"We found the carriage just outside of town" he began.

Mme Giry held her breath.

"We found the body of Raoul, Vicomte De Chagny!" he finished.

Meg gasped, she starting to panic…"What about Christine?"  
Mme Giry held up her hand to silence her.

The officer cleared his throat….

"We also found the driver there as well, he was barely alive…. He managed to inform us what he saw." They all stood there silently…

He explained that the driver had somehow peered outside the carriage. He witnessed a gang swarming them. The officer also stated that because of the extent of the driver's injuries he died shortly after…

"The driver witnessed the shooting of the Vicomte and Miss Daae trying to stop them. she was strucked in the face knocking her to the ground…..His body was thrown in the carriage…..the last he saw of Miss Daae, was her being dragged away…"

Erik couldn't believe his ears. The closet he was in was stuffy and uncomfortable but he heard everything the officer had told them. His heart started to race when he heard that his Angel was handled in that fashion. No one did that to her….to _his _Christine. But when he heard that she was taken away, his heart stopped. He heard Meg over his thoughts….

"Oh My GOD!" Meg cried. She sat in the nearest chair. She felt sick to her stomach!

"Please!…..Tell us that you found her….. Oh God! Please!" She pleaded to the officer. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her mother went to her and telling her to stay calm.

"Shortly after the carriage was sent to the outlands of Paris, about a day's ride to where the incident happened. It happened in Quills Town…" The officer finished.

Meg was trembling. Mme Giry stood there shocked. She was using a chair to stabilize her otherwise she would faint. She told herself to stay calm and that they must have found Christine that things would be all right. She had to believe that.

"Again officer …what of Christine?" she asked calmly, but felt her voice wavering. She braced herself for an answer.

"On the side streets near the alley from which she was dragged from we found her shoes and pieces of her clothing with blood on them! We searched the city but never found her…I am sorry to inform you but Miss Daae is presumed Dead!"….

Erik's body went numb. He found himself on the floor of the closet. He starred off into space. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Christine's beautiful face. But instead all he could see were images of her being ravaged and beaten...He clenched his fists together. He was shaking. The rage inside him was too much. He wanted so desperately to kill. He wanted revenge; to kill those bastards that took her innocent life. He wanted to torture them slowly see them beg before he killed them. He wanted to laugh in their faces when he did it...But he just sat there...

All he heard now was crying throughout the room...The officer had already left, and yet he just sat there... Tears finally came and shook his body. The pain and sorrow he felt shook him to the core... He had never in his life experienced this. Yes, he had cried for her before. But it was different now.

"Chris...tine" he sobbed quietly. He started to cry harder. He didn't want to think her dead, but he knew there was no one there to help her. The boy had died...so there was no one left to save her..."NO ONE!". He cursed out loud. He started to curse and scream. He hated himself, he hated that he wasn't there for her. He was to blame he thought. She was coming back to him when this happened. He wanted to die now. He cursed god for letting this happen. He wanted her back with him...But now he would never see her again...

"CHRISTINE!"... He screamed...

Hope you all enjoyed that...I know its sad..  
again let me know what you all think...  
Ps: I will try to have another chapter up soon...  
OkamiGirl...


	3. Lost Angel

Angels Fall First

Chapter 3

"**Lost Angel"**

**_Before I begin…. I just want to thank everyone who read and commented on my story so far…I appreciated it._**  
_**Here is another part of the puzzle…. Hee hee**_  
**_Ps. again feel free to comment… _**  
_**Thanks….  
OkamiGirl…..**_

_**

* * *

**_

The room was filled with silence, as she lay there in a bed. She could feel the presents of others around her. She could not see who they were. She felt too weak to even open her eyes. Her throat still ached.. as she remembered how the whip felt tearing her flesh. She wondered how long she was lying here…wherever here was…. She had to find out!  
With all her strength she tried to open her eyes…..

Brightness over took her. At one moment she thought she was in heaven. She blinked her eyes several times to get use to the sunlight. Once in focus she saw this was not heaven at all…..she was in a white room!…..  
She winced in pain as she turned her head slightly to see more. The pain went through her body. She stayed still hoping the pain would pass….

Her thoughts were distracted as she heard footsteps near her. Carefully she glanced over and saw a familiar face looking down to her. She couldn't place from where she saw him before….She felt safe anyhow.

The man was lean, with dark eyes and hair. He was tanned and Asian looking. The smile on his face suggested he was also kind.

"Oh I see.. sleeping Beauty has finally awaken from her slumber." He said kindly.

Christine gave a little smile. She couldn't fully smile, from fear that it would hurt too much. He then looked away to another direction.

"Doctor!….she is awake now" he announced to a man that was also in the room. Christine wondered where she was now…..was she in a hospital or in some one else's estate? She thought.

The kind man looked back at Christine. He sensed her confusion. He smiled again.

"Don't worry my dear….. you are safe here………  
My name is Nadir Khan…. You are in a hospital outside of Paris…… The Doctor here will tend to you wounds…just relax I will check on you shortly."

And with that he nodded his head slightly and left the room closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

As soon as he closed the door he saw her standing to see how she is Rebecca, my dear." He said smiling to himself. 

"How is she Nadir?" she questioned.

He turned, and walked to her and planted a kiss on her lips. He smiled.

"She is as well as can be expected….my love….. The doctor is with her now." He finished while kissing her hand to calm her nerves. He held her close.

She slowly left his embrace and went to the door..

"That poor child… I cannot believe she went through that!……I mean I have seen a lot in my life…..but this…she is so young…and all the blood!" She trailed off as she fought back silent tears.

"I know"…Nadir commented

"I didn't know what to expect when I heard the screaming before we found her……it's amazing she is still alive!". He finished.

He shook his head and looked at her again. She still was in thought, starring at the door. He smiled to himself. He always liked her compassion for others. That was one of the things he loved about her. She showed that to him the first time he met her five years ago. He traveled a lot then. He saw many places such as Europe, Sweden, Poland, and Paris. When he traveled to Poland, the hotel he was staying at had caught fire, due to an arsonist. Most people that night found places to go, but he wasn't so lucky. He was ready to sleep on the street like old times…when this woman had let him stay in the orphanage she had owned outside of town. It was his Rebecca. He still remember the first glimpse of her….Her long brown hair, deep blue eyes. At the time she was in her thirties. He was about five year older than she.

They both became good friends. She wondered about his life, knowing he wasn't from there. He eventually told her that he was from Persia. In time she found out all about him… Of course he knew all about her….. They eventually fell in love…….

Nadir was brought back to reality when he heard the door open. The doctor greeted them both.

"How is she Doctor?" Rebecca questioned.

"She is still awake…..she finally broke through the fever she had for the past week……but she is still in much pain." The doctor explained.

"Can we see her now?" Nadir asked.

"Yes……but not for long she does need her rest"

"Yes of course…….we won't be long" Stated Nadir.

When they were about to go inside the doctor stopped them …..

"Oh!.. There is something you should know before going in there….. if you plan to find out anything about her, your questions won't help you? ……… The doctor stated.

"Why is that?" Nadir questioned.

"She has Amnesia!" he finished

* * *

Christine had let the doctor look over her. It hurt her when he had to check her wounds to make sure there were no infections. She had learned from the doctor that she had been out with fever for a week now. He also told her she still needs lots of bed rest because she has fractured ribs, a badly bruise back and whip marks that were found mostly on her lower back areas. He had reassured her that the bruising on her face would heal in time. He said the whip mark around her throat area would also heal, but may leave a deeper scar. He warned her that because of the force of the injury there, it might have damaged her voice. He instructed her to only be aloud to talk quietly but not for long. He also did other tests on her, and questioned her to verify his findings…….. 

As Nadir and Rebecca entered the room they saw her deep in thought. Her chocolate brown curled hair was matted against the pillow. Her deep brown eyes were glistened with tears. They saw she had been crying. They both felt sorry for this girl. She had been beaten, she probably felt alone and now she had no memories of who she was…

As they went closer, Christine turned and saw them. She quickly wiped her tears away. They went by her side and sat in a couple of chairs next to the bed. Christine smiled as she recognized another face…..

Nadir saw this reaction. He pointed to Rebecca.

"Little one…I would like you to meet my wife….Rebecca Khan."

Christine smiled. "Its nice to know the names….of the faces I saw that night!"

"You mean….. you remember?" Rebecca questioned.

Nadir's brows came together in confusion. The doctor has said she had no memories…

"All I remember is …..being beaten….the pain…..and seeing your faces….and someone called Andrew?……other than that… I can't remember anything……Not even my name!"

Christine looking down at her hands. She felt so lost and confused.

Rebecca wanted so much to take away this girls pain. She didn't like to see anyone suffer.

"I want to thank you both for …..saving my life.." she said very quietly, looking up to their faces. They both smiled warmly to her.

"There is no need for thanks… My dear…..We were glad to have been there!" Nadir said sweetly to her.

Christine was about to say something.. when she heard the door opening. They all turned to see this young man walk in. He was tall and looked to be in his late twenties. He had a strong figure. He had short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He immediately saw them all looking at him. He slowly walked up and gave a sweet smile.

"Ah… your finally awake" he said looking at Christine.

"Speaking of the devil"…. Nadir said, he looked at Christine then finished…..

"To answer your question before my dear……meet Andrew Destler!"

After all of the introductions…they all left Christine to rest. They went into another room to talk amongst themselves.

* * *

"We should take her with us……she has no memories! She will be all alone if she stays here." Rebecca stated to them. 

"I know my dear…. and I agree with you……but how will we get to Paris?…she is very weak…..we still have to visit a _dear old friend_"….. Nadir mentioned with a hint of sarcasm in the last part of what he said. He continued..

"We were delayed on going sooner to Paris….when we saved that young girl and brought her here……..of course it wasn't her fault….its just how the cards were dealt!"… He finished looking at them.

"Do you think after the Fire….Eric went to the Giry's?" Rebecca questioned.

"Probably….there is no one else in Paris that would have hidden him from the mob….not after what he did…..burning down the Opera….and trying to kidnap that Christine Daae girl!" Andrew said cutting in.

"Andrew!…. Your brother! Loved her!" Rebecca snapped a him.

" I know his actions were not the best….but at least he finally learned to care for another soul other than himself! She finished.

"Perhaps"……Andrew replied. He went on. "but we still have to find him….and make sure he is alright!"

"We will"…Nadir stated. Breaking the there conversation.

"I will go find Eric…….Your both tend to the girl, and when she is well enough, take her with you to Poland…… She will be safe there!"……He finished . They all nodded in agreement.

Soon after Nadir went in Christine's room to check on her. She was sleeping.

"Take care little one… …and be safe!" he whispered in her ear.

He said his goodbyes to the others.…. Then set off to Paris… to find Eric Destler, otherwise known as…._The Famous Opera Ghost!_…..

* * *

**_…I hope you all enjoyed this….please let me know_**

**_I will try to have another chapter up soon  _**

**_Until then take care…. And thanks for Reading _**

_**OkamiGirl……**_


	4. A New Life

**Angels Fall First**

Chapter 4

"**A New Life"**

…**_..Hi everyone …. I am glad your all liking the "twists" so far….._**  
_**Again thanks to those of you who commented…. I enjoy reading them, it makes me want to write faster…hee hee!  
Hope this chapter meets all your expectations …..  
Happy Reading….**_  
**_Ps. feel free to comment _**  
_**OkamiGirl……..**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Happy birthday to you……Happy birthday to you….Happy birthday….Dear Emma……..Happy Birthday to you!"…..

People cheered as little Emma blew out her candles, making her birthday wish. Emma turned five today. All her friends were there to celebrate her birthday. The party was held in the front lawn of the _Little Miracles Orphanage_, her home… in Poland. The orphanage was well secluded and surrounded by lots of land with horse stables…and more! The nearest town was an hour away…. It was a nice place to be, and the children there well loved there.

As people gathered to get a piece of birthday cake. A young lady quickly snatched a piece. She had chocolate brown hair that curled down to her waist, and deep brown eyes. She walked to the birthday girl and handed her the cake. She gave a warm smile…..

"Thank you! Belle" …..the girl said while looking up to her.

"Your welcome…Emma…….oh!.. I almost forgot!"…. Belle replied as she secretly pulled out a gift from behind her back, and placed it on Emma's lap..

Emma's eyes went wide… she ripped open the gift as fast as she could. She found a little gold guardian angel pin inside… Her mouth dropped when she saw it. She jumped from her seat and hugged Belle so tightly…thanking her….. She then spotted two people who came up from behind them. She jumped up again and ran to them…..

"Nadir!…..Rebecca!…..Look at what Belle gave me!" she squealed with excitement.

"We see Emma!…. That was very nice of her!" Nadir said as he glanced to Belle.

"Come play hide and seek with me and the others." she said practically pulling her in the process.. She didn't protest.

Nadir and Rebecca stood there in awe. It was cute to see Emma and the other children from the orphanage play with Belle…

"She has definitely come a long way from the first day we saw her….." Rebecca stated, as she glanced at Belle.

"Yes…she's beaten all the odds…..from the recovery she made!." Nadir replied.

She did beat all the odds…… This was the same girl that was viciously attacked in _Quills Town_. The same girl who lost all her memories…

Nadir and Rebecca had taken Christine in….. She was given the name Belle since no one knew her real identity. They all thought she was very beautiful. Therefore the name was perfect for her…..

* * *

_Two years_….. have gone by since Andrew and Rebecca brought her there to live with them in the orphanage. They both helped her recover. After many months of healing she learned to walk again, which was from the bruising and swelling in her back. It almost left her paralyzed. In time the whip marks on her body fully healed, leaving little scars in some places. One place that was visible was the one she had on her throat. That scar was mostly on the back of her neck. She sometimes wore scarf's when she went to town…. to avoid questions…  
In time they all grew close to each other……Belle and Andrew the most! There love for each other was nothing intimate……They had a deep brother/ sister bond!….

* * *

Nadir eventually came back after a month of searching……He discovered that Eric was nowhere to be found. He knew he was alive…because when he searched his old lair…he saw that all the vaults he had were empty! He knew it was Eric because he had set traps that only he and Nadir knew to get out of…and of course they only knew the locking mechanism. Nadir knew because he helped Eric built it….. 

Nadir felt a sense of comfort knowing he had survived……but he wondered where he was? Did he flee Paris?….and if he had ..why?…. he thought. He knew Eric was not one to back down from anyone. It must have been personal he thought…..Maybe it was because he never got to be with the woman he loved…maybe it was to hard to bear! Whatever the answer was…. he knew Eric didn't want to be found. He left no evidence or clues for Nadir to contact him by….

Nadir sadly collected anything of value that Eric may come back for one day. Some of the items were the Persian Monkey Music box, and some of Eric's music pieces that weren't destroyed my the mob…..

Before Nadir left for home…he also found out, that the Giry's were gone as well. He found that strange. The Giry's loved Paris. To pick up and leave was not like them. Maybe Eric had gone with them…. he thought?…. Again they were all assumptions that

he would never find the answers to….There was no trail leading anywhere…..

Nadir had no choice but to go home………….

* * *

"18…19….20!……ready or not!….Here I Come!"… Belle's voice rang in the air. The sound of children were heard throughout the walls of the orphanage, running to find their last minute hiding places, before Belle looked for them.. 

Belle slowly searched the three-story house to find them. As she did, she gained the help of another…. Rebecca's younger sister ..Sarah. She was Belle's age. She was very tall and beautiful. She looked similar to her sister, but had long black hair and green eyes. She was more fearless and full of adventure…

She helped Belle snatch the children one by one. It was down to two children, Charles and Nora were left.…..Belle and Sarah had split up to find them…

Nadir and Rebecca were both amused with this hunt. They to helped search for the last two..

Belle went to the first floor…."Nora! ……. she said as she went down the hall. She repeated her name again and listened for any noise. As she reached the end, she noticed the door to the basement was left ajar. She smiled and opened the door and slowly crept down the stairs to the basement. The basement was known as _Nadir's Den_. He usually didn't mind the children using the room to hid in, but often warned them not to go through his belongings…

When she got there…she saw Nora, standing memorized by an object she was looking at. Belle was going to scare her…..when she heard a strange and yet familiar sound!…… She froze!…. Nora turned around and saw Belle standing there with a strange expression on her face. Belle saw the music box with a monkey on it playing a melody……….

At this time Nadir and the others made there way to the basement and found them. Nadir stood silent as he heard….that melody. But what caught him off guard more was Belle's reaction to it……she seemed to recognize it!…. But how? …………no one knew of that artifact!… He thought…… He watched her closely. By now Andrew had joined them. He too was VERY confused of what he saw…..

"Masquerade!….. Paper faces on parade . . .Masquerade!…Hide your face, so the world will never… find you!" Belle sang quietly without even knowing it.

Oh My god! …. she even knows the words?….Nadir's mind raced with thoughts. …..How?….how?.. He thought some more. He stood stunned….

Andrew's mouth dropped. He too knew well enough that only a few people knew that artifact ….and the words to the song……His brothers song!……..

Belle came back to reality when she found eyes starring at her…..Their looks were full of confusion, especially from Nadir's face. She didn't know why she was acting this way….

She felt frightened, and embarrassed. A moment later she fled ….she heard Nadir and Rebecca call out after her…..

She ran outside to the stables…up to the hayloft. She sank to the floor. She knew from the beginning that she had no memories of her past……But this was the first time in two years she reacted to something…..was this song from my past? …. And why did that music box have such an affect on me?….she thought….

"Why else would I recognize it?" she whispered to herself.

When she looked at that music box, she felt a strong connection to it somehow ….. It felt so familiar…..but how? She thought again….

Her head began to spin…she felt alone for the first time in a long time. She wanted answers but didn't have any……

"Who…am I?"…. She questioned……….

* * *

_**I know it was a little shorter this time…  
Don't worry….Eric will be in the story soon…But you'll have to wait and see how!  
Keep reading……  
Ps. comment if you wish………**_  
**_Ps. I will try to update soon _**  
_**OkamiGirl………..**_


	5. Surprise! Surprise!

**Angels Fall First**

Chapter 5

"**Surprise….Surprise"**

_**...Hey guys heres another exciting chapter...  
Again let me know what you think :)  
thanks for reading...  
OkamiGirl...  
**_

* * *

She walked down a long corridor…..not knowing where she was going. It was very dark but had candlelight leading the way. She heard a faint melody in the distance!…. "I know that melody".. she told herself. She continued to follow the sound. She kept going until she neared a room. The room was very dark and gloomy. It too had candles. Once inside her eyes were fixed upon a very large old organ, with music sheets scattered all over….. On top sat a _Persian Monkey Music Box_ …. which played that familiar sound. As she neared the music box…..she heard a faint whisper …. "_come… to… meee_…." A deep ghostly voice called out to her. She whirled around… and saw no one…. She then went back to the music box, and picked it up……..  
" _C.h.r..i.s..t.i.n.e_….." it called out again…….  
She turned again and gasped in fright….. as she saw a face…..a face with a _white mask_! 

**

* * *

**

Bell screamed as she woke from her dream……

She was sitting up now breathing heavily…..her mind was racing. She felt beads of sweat fall from her forehead.

"What was that?"…Belle asked herself.

"Belle!…. is everything alright dear?"…. Asked a familiar voice, after she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes…Rebecca…..I just had a bad dream that's all" she replied.. calming herself.

"Well…. Breakfast is almost done dear…in about ten minutes…. Were having pancakes today……Your favorite!" she replied sweetly.

"In that case… I'll be there in five"…Belle joked…

She heard a chuckle from the other side of the door….

"Alright dear…… See you then" … Rebecca replied with a smile, then went back to the kitchen….

* * *

After the first incidence with Belle and the Music box….. no one except Nadir questioned her about it. She honestly told him that she didn't know why…. she felt connected to it. Nadir believed her. She never lied before about anything. He saw it in her eyes…she was telling the truth….  
But still how would she know about it …. Could it be from her past?….How?…..He thought.. 

Somehow he was going to find out………

* * *

Belle found herself alone in the stables…thinking. She had so much on her mind….so many questions…. 

That dream she had a day ago…. still played in her head… was it a dream? …. or part of something?….she questioned silently. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize that she walked all the way to the back of the stables…..she rarely went back there. She was jolted to reality when she heard movement from the last stall in the stable.

She glanced to the noise to see this magnificent black horse appear…it was a black stallion…

She remembered the first time she saw the horse…..It was when Nadir had come back from Paris. He never really stated why he went there to begin with… When he did return he had recovered some possessions from where he was…… He also brought that beautiful animal with him….

People were very frightened to go near the animal……it seemed to have a very bad temper… She remembered the comment Andrew had made when they were trying to get it in the stall…. something about _Having a temper just like its Master!_…… He and Nadir had muttered other things as well but she couldn't hear them…she was still confined to a wheelchair at that time, and they were deep inside the stables…..but she remembered the event anyhow…..

Over the year she came to live there….Nadir had gotten another black stallion….a female in hopes to calm the beast…..

The plan half succeeded…. The beast welcomed the female and even mated with her! In time the pair brought new editions to the stables. With people on the other hand…..the male stallion acted aggressively. Nobody except for Nadir, and the original owner of the horse, could go near him.

Belle remembered one time when she had asked Nadir… who that horse belonged to…

The only reply he gave was "a very old friend" he then walked away before she had said anything else…..

She just stood there looking at the beast. He to stared back….but to her surprise the horse didn't try to scare her away like he usually did with the others…… She had never gone to see the horse before…. She always kept to the others horses that were separated from him……

The horse stood calm before her. Belle thought this was a good sign. She took a deep breath….and slowly reached her hand to gently touch its nose. It suddenly backed away…but still did not cause a fuss. She never moved her hand back…she kept it there. She didn't know why, but she somehow felt that the horse trusted her…she didn't know why…. it was just a feeling she had.

She stood there with her hand out to the horse for about a minute…. She was just about to give up and pull back when she noticed it starting to near her. It then very slowly came closer and brushed her hand . …. Belle smiled. She found herself…stoking its nose and mane afterwards...

My God! Andrew thought at the sight before him. He had come looking for Belle when he discovered that she was in the stables. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Belle was standing there stoking that beast…..Eric's horse! That horse didn't like many people, but somehow…. it liked her!……..

"You're a nice horse aren't you?" Belle said playfully to the animal. "Why are you mean to the others?….. and what is your name?" she questioned.

"His name is Caesar"…. Andrew replied cutting in….

Belle jumped at the sound of another voice… The horse on the other hand knew who it was and started to kick around the stall causing a fuss.

"Aww…..stop your fussing!…..you sound just like my brother!" Andrew said growing impatient with the horse.

Belle blinked at him……...

"Your brother?" she questioned, looking shocked

He quickly looked at her with confusion before he realized what he had just said out loud. He sighed…

"Yes I have an older bother"…. He replied with a slight frown.

Belle couldn't believe it…she knew Andrew for about two years now… and not once did he ever mention of having…….. a brother! …. Did Nadir and Rebecca know this?….. They must know…..they treat Andrew like a son… If they did know…why did they never talk about him?…..she questioned herself.

As if reading her face, and thoughts perfectly….Andrew sighed once more, and touched her arm to get her full attention……

"I am sorry I never told you about him. ……Yes the others know of him…" He started.

"His name is Eric Destler………. He is three years older than I am …. He's a hard person to get along with…. We were never really close……and still aren't …I have tried in the past to reach him ….. But because of my families history and the cruelties the world has shown him ….its very hard for him to trust people….. After awhile…..I gave up trying……This is why you have never heard of him……It wasn't because I don't care….its because of the ways things are"…. he finished with such sorrow in his voice.

"What possible cruelties has he endured to shut people out like this? … Even his family? …..thats Horrible!…. He must feel so alone!"…. Belle replied feeling such sadness.

"No one ever helped him?" she questioned

"Well to make a long story short……I ..I never saw much of him…I remember being very young, about four years old….. when my parents had sent him away…….They had told me that it was for the best….that he was the son of the devil…..But I never believed them…..I remember asking why?……All they said was that the devil had claimed him and left it's mark on him….. They told me that his deformity on one side of his face was because; he must have sinned in another life…. They said this was his punishment for his sins!" Andrew had said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Belle was starting crying now hearing all this….. Somehow she felt she already knew this person…and his pain…. She couldn't explain it…. All she did was listen as Andrew continued.

"I tried to find him when I was a little older….. I found out later that he was sold to a circus …. to Gypsies……and they treated him like a monster…beating him!…I knew he wasn't a monster!…. Who could be a monster when I remember so young how he stood by me when I was frightened by the dark.… He would stay with me until I was calm or asleep he never left my side!. …No! He was no Monster!…..And if he was much later ….The world made him that way!….. I hated my parents for this! I wanted nothing to do with them when I found out….. But I had to stay…I had nowhere else to go"………

He was crying like a child now. Belle pulled him into a hug…….

"I am sorry for this……. for your brothers pain…..It must have been difficult….Did he ever escape the gypsies? Did anyone help him?… I know you would have if you could." She said reassuring him..

He pulled himself together after the embrace…

"Thank you Belle…….I wish my brother had met you in the past….. You show so much compassion for someone you don't' know…… he would have liked you…. I know it." He said at last…bring tears to her eyes once more.

He was about to say some thing else when they both heard footsteps…… They both quickly wiped their wet faces……..

Sarah had come in the stables looking for Andrew… She saw them there and had asked if things were alright when she saw their faces. When they both indicated that they were fine….Sarah didn't question….she knew sometimes from experience to leave well enough alone.

Sarah had wanted Andrew to come with her into town… to meet some friends of hers…. She wanted him to get out more often and socialize…

Andrew didn't protest… he knew she was excited. Her good friend Danielle, was home for a couple of months now, from Sweden. She was a dancer there in an Opera house. It was vacation time. Sarah wanted Andrew to go because Danielle had brought some of her friends down with her…from the Opera house.

Sarah even invited Belle to come along…but Belle gently declined…. she had promised to help Rebecca later with some baking.

* * *

Belle thought a little horseback riding would be great to clear her head after all the emotions from earlier that day. She would be back in plenty of time to help Rebecca…… 

Rebecca even told her to go have a little fun…..

Belle loved to ride…. When Nadir had first taught her how to ride she picked it up easily…… She even helped take care of all the horses…except for Caesar! Nadir took care of him.

But maybe now that horse would trust her…..she thought.

After helping Nadir with the horses…. in time he gave the female Black Stallion to her…..Belle named her _Grace._

Before leaving with Grace that afternoon…Belle had told Nadir about getting close with Caesar…. At first he thought she was joking…..that was until she went up to the horse had stroked his mane…

Nadir was shocked…..Each day Nadir was learning something new about her…He stood there shaking his head dumbfounded as Belle left the stables with Grace….He looked back at Caesar with a confused look……

"Who was this girl?"….. He asked himself out loud………..

As she rode in the woods near the orphanage….she heard the laughter of children nearby….

She followed their voices until it brought her to a fast flowing river. She spotted Serena, and little Nora. They were both playing on a rocky edge along the river. Belle near them with her horse…. she had to get them away from there….before something bad happened.

The two girls saw her approach and both froze. They knew they were not aloud to play there.

"Serena!…..Nora!….you guys know you are not suppose to be here!" Belle warned them both.

"Sorry Belle…. we just got bored at the house….and"…Nora started

"And what would have happened if one of you accidentally fell in?" Replied Belle firmly but calmly, after cutting in.

Belle continued….

"Come you two…. if you come now I won't say nothing of this…but if I ever catch you both hear again….I won't put up with this!" she warned..

They both nodded and started to come to her. Belle's heart stopped as she heard Nora yell as she slipped from the rock she was on and plunged into the River….

"NORA!" Belle screamed after her. She continued.

"Serena!….. Listen to me! run home…. and get Nadir!" she ordered the girl.

Belle rode the horse as fast as she could to follow the river. She kept looking for Nora. She saw her head bobbing up and down from the current as she went. Belle noticed ahead a huge fallen tree that was over the river. She made the horse go faster to beat Nora to the tree.

Once there she jumped off the horse and ran to the tree. As she climbed on top she saw Nora coming…Belle then went on one of the smaller limbs of the tree to braced herself to catch her……………

* * *

In town Andrew, liked socializing. He saw Danielle and the others girls….but there was one girl that caught his attention. But he only saw the back of her head. He knew he saw her before….but he couldn't fully recognize her…..all he saw was her bright blonde hair, that went to her waist. It was also tied back by a ribbon. When she turned to face him…..he gasped…..he did know her! 

"Meg!" he said beating her to it….. She stood there with her mouth open.

"Oh My God! Andrew?" she replied just as shocked..

"Andrew! You know her?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes!"….he replied, as he still looked at Meg.

"This is Meg Giry…. I met her and her mother years back, when I went to Paris with Nadir…..to visit… _a friend of mine_!" …… he replied back, with a hint of sarcasm.

Meg is here!….. Andrew thought as he looked at her. Nadir wondered for two years where the Giry's had gone……and now he knew the answer! They were living in Sweden all this time….. Now she was here for a visit with her friend Danielle….. "Small world" he chuckled…..

After talking for a while, Andrew suggested to go back to the orphanage to see the others. Meg agreed instantly. She wanted to see them to… it had been to long since she saw them, and she knew they would have questions on why they left Paris. Andrew knew Nadir and Rebecca would be happy to see Meg again…and get some answers…finally….

On the road to the Orphanage, Andrew noticed a rider coming fast to them…..

* * *

Serena, reached the house screaming Nadir's name…….Once she found him. He took off on a horse to where Belle and Nora would be….He knew the river well, and knew the trail….. 

On the way he saw a buggy…he made his way faster to them…he knew it was Andrew and Sarah…..and there friends. He saw Andrew's confused face as he approached them….

"Andrew! We have to find Belle and Nora…….Nora fell in the river and Belle is trying get her!" Nadir yelled.

As soon as Andrew heard the news, he told the ladies to hold on….

He drove the buggy as fast as he could!………..

* * *

Belle saw Nora coming closer and closer…… She reached down and managed to catch her…… 

"Hold on!" she told her. Nora was cold and frightened.

With all of her strength Belle pulled her up on the tree with her….. Belle sighed with relief…thank god she was alright she thought….

Soon after Belle heard voices…. She looked and saw a group of people from afar. She recognized Nadir and Andrew and Sarah…but, the other two she wasn't sure……..

Tired, from pulling Nora out of the cold water… she told her to go and climb up the rest of the tree. She watched her go until she safely made it there.

Belle knew it was her turn and started to climb up……

She didn't make it very far…..

She heard a snapping noise….. then felt herself drop…

As she dropped, she hit her head on part of the tree before plunging in the water.

"BELLE!" Nadir yelled as he ran.

Andrew brought a rope he had in the buggy to get Nora….but when he saw Nora was safe …and Belle in the water now……..he ran to Nadir and helped tie it around Nadir.

Nadir dove in the river after her……..

Belle was unconscious for a few seconds.…. the cold water woke her… She could feel the blood from her forehead. She tried to keep her head out to the water….. She was so tired. The current was so strong……

Suddenly she felt her foot get caught on something……it instantly brought her under water. Her foot was caught in a log, which was pinned by large rocks. She struggle to get to the surface…….. She was starting to lose air……….

She felt so helpless….. she hated that feeling……

She didn't know how long she was under water ….. I'm going to die!… She thought

Her lungs ached……she longed for air….. She slowly felt herself blacking out of consciousness ……. …..

Nadir managed to get her out of the water…… but she wasn't breathing…..He remembered something that was taught to him long ago….he opened her mouth…and breathed air inside….

After a couple times…… she started to cough up water….he turned her on her side……

"Is she going to be alright?" Andrew asked.

"I think so…" he replied.

Andrew was there with Nadir and Belle….

The rest of the woman were making there way to them…….

Nadir looked up to them….He recognized one of the girls instantly…..he hadn't paid attention to them before…with all the commotion.

"Is that Meg?"…. Nadir questioned Andrew in surprise…….

Before Andrew could answer…..

Meg…ran up to them to ask it they were all alright…..

When she looked down at Belle stopped dead in her tracts…. And gasped………

"Oh my GOD!" She gasped again, with her hand at her mouth…….

Everyone…. looked confused…especially Andrew and Nadir……

Meg dropped to her knees in front of Belle… her hands were still in front of her mouth. She started to cry…. her whole body shook … She just starred at her afraid that she would disappear at any moment…

"I..I can't believe it…oh my god! …….I can't believe it……." Meg cried over and over again.

"Meg!… What's wrong …. why are you….." Andrew started to say but was cut off…

Meg threw herself on Belle and hugged her…….

Belle felt someone hugging her…she opened her eyes….and saw this face…..the face was smiling and crying…..it looked somewhat familiar….

"Oh! Christine!…..your alive!… I can't believe your alive!" Meg cried out even louder than before….

Belle didn't know what this girl was saying….she felt so weak… she then passed out..

Meg panicked….. "CHRISTINE wake up…..WAKE UP!"…. She yelled…

Andrew was confused he looked at Nadir who looked shocked! ……

"Meg!….. What are you talking about! …. Her name is Belle!" ….. Andrew said while grabbing her arm to get her attention……

No! It's not!…….her name is Christine Daae! ……. She replied back

Andrew froze! Hit finally hit him… when he heard her full name…… He couldn't believe it….he just stared at her unconscious form!

Nadir's shocked expression had not changed…….. He just starred at Belle, or Christine rather…….

Everything that he was trying to figure out about this girl for so long….had finally made sense!….

It was Christine Daae…..Eric's Christine, from the Opera House in Paris….

He knew of her …. but had never seen her…….

That's why she recognized the music box……that's why…Eric's horse liked her…..She was his pupil…His love……

He just starred……..

"Oh….My ….God!" was all he could say……….

* * *

**_...Well...things are getting really interesting now...wouldn't you agree? I wonder what will happen next? hehe...  
Keep reading and you will soon find out...hehe  
Again let me know what you all think...  
OkamiGirl..._**


	6. Answers

**Angels Fall First**

Chapter 6

"**Answers"**

_**Hi All.. Thanks to those who gave their reviews….**_  
**_I like that cause I can learn off you guys _**  
_**Note: One of you guys noted…. that I had the wrong spelling of "Erik"…(Before I had Eric..)**_  
**_Thank you for that b/c I am not familiar with the book… so from now on it will be…….. ERIK!  ..Thanks! _**

_**Oh... and to clear things up…b/c I am not familiar of the book… some characters background will be different…such as Nadir… I don't know his… except that he is friends with Erik (more of a mutual understanding) and that he was from Persia….. so again my story will be different…**_

**_I guess I have to borrow (steal) the book from my sister….but b/c of school….. I don't have time to read it..or do a whole lot of other stuff…. I write when I am on a break or just fed up with studying! Hehe   
Again…Thanks to you All! _**  
_**ENJOY! …  
OkamiGirl……**_

_**

* * *

**_

She sat there quietly next to one of the beds of the orphanage. She watched silently while Christine slept. She still hadn't wakened since the accident in the water. They all had brought her back after the shock of her identity was revealed. Rebecca was almost in tears when she had seen Nadir carrying her in the house to one of the beds. Before Rebecca had time to question what had happened, Nadir had informed her of Belle's true identity…. Rebecca's expression to this news…said it all…

While the doctor came to tend to Christine… Meg went into another room with the others. She knew they would want to know everything that had happened in Paris. She remembered sitting in that room telling her side of the story………….

* * *

Meg had told them how her mother had somehow found Erik… and convinced him to hide with them. She explained that they were going to leave Paris to Sweden, because Erik would have been hunted down if they stayed. She told them of the letters they had received from Christine telling Erik of her true feelings for him, and how she too would join them. 

"Raoul was going with her to make sure she would make it safely to Paris…but then when they got to that town…." Meg trailed off, looking down at her hands fighting back silent tears. Andrew was next to her rubbing her back…to calm her.

"You all must have been devastated…to hear that your friend was dead…" Rebecca said to Meg while she held her hand.

"We were……. An officer came and told us of the news…we all cried…me…mother…and Erik…. Of course he couldn't be in the same room with us because the officer was there…. Erik was hiding in the closet"……… Meg replied.

"Was he crying in there?" Andrew asked fighting back tears now. He couldn't imagine what his brother was thinking…. or feeling.

Meg nodded in response. Andrew looked down to the floor then to Nadir, who was already looking at him with a sad expression to his face. He then looked at Meg.

"What happened after?" Nadir asked.

Meg took a deep breath and had told them how Erik, against her mothers wishes, went back to his lair and retrieved most of his belongings…

Soon after… they left for Sweden.

Once there the Giry's found work in the city's Opera house…..

She mentioned…that it wasn't like the opera house in Paris…it wasn't as grand looking… but it put food on the table.

"I am glad that you and your mother found work and a new life…but…what happened to Erik?"… Nadir questioned, starring at her intensely. Meg starred back…

The others looked at him in confusion. Meg read his face perfectly…she knew exactly what he meant… She looked down to her hands once more. Nadir knew there was something more to this story that Meg had not yet mentioned…. And she knew that he knew there was something more…. Meg was about to speak, when he beat her to it…

"Where is he?" he questioned. Rebecca and Andrew looked at him in surprise.

Meg looked at him again…. She drew in a deep breath once more.

"He fled to Persia" …she answered.

"What?" Andrew gasped in surprise. Rebecca hands flew to her mouth in shock.

Nadir simply closed his eyes…. He knew his friend…he was going back to that world, to escape and feel nothing…to drink…to forget…and maybe even enjoy the joys of the flesh from another…. but not to love…He probably even cured the word now… Nadir thought.

He remembered the first time when he met Erik. It was years after Antoinette Giry (Meg's mother) had freed him from the gypsies, to let him live in the depths of the opera house…Nadir and Antoinette were friends as well. They had met each other through travels in Europe when she was much older and not at the opera house at the time …Mme Giry introduced Nadir to Erik eventually. Erik was in his early teen years… and Nadir was his companion. Nadir always wanted Erik to be free from the world… that was partly why he took him with him to Persia for the first time… Nadir of course protected and watched over the him… He also let him experience things for himself…he was still young then… Years later when they had returned from that world… Erik was much older and confident…. He was a man!

Meg went on with her story…. She explaining, how Erik couldn't take to this new life… He couldn't be near…or work at a place with music…. He wanted to shut it all out from his life. She told them that Erik blamed himself for her death….

"He paid for the house in full…. making sure we were comfortable there…He told us that he would be leaving for Persia…. Mother tried to persuade him not to. … But then one night we found a letter… and he was gone!"… Meg finished as she looked up to them all.

"Did he ever contact your mother?" Nadir asked.

"Once…. Just so that we wouldn't worry…. but that was six months ago." She replied.

She touched Nadir's arm and continued.

"I used to fear him so at the Opera house in Paris…and … I know he did terrible things there… but when I finally got to know him for that short time… I didn't fear him any longer… all he needed was a chance!"… She finished. Nadir nodded in agreement.

They all sat there in silence at her last statement until Nadir broke it….

"If only he knew she was alive… he would come back…. I am sure of it"…

* * *

Meg came back to reality from her thoughts and looked at Christine's sleeping form once more…. 

"If only he knew" …she whispered.

A knock came from the door. It was her friend Danielle… She was checking up on Meg. She told Meg that if she wanted to stay there since her friend was ill it was ok with her. Her friend then asked how Christine was doing. Meg told her that she was sick with fever…and had some water in her lungs. She explained the doctor had told them that because of her injuries and sickness she had two years ago it might have damaged her body and immune system, therefore she was prone to sickness or worse. Danielle wished Christine well before she left. Meg thanked her for that…

The others of course had asked Meg to stay as well. They wanted someone from Christine's past to be there when she woke up…just in case it jogged her memory….

Andrew made sure that Meg was comfortable…. He was always there when she needed something or someone to talk to…Meg was enjoying his company. She felt slightly shy around him… Nadir and Rebecca saw this …and thought it was amusing to watch them…

The second night that Meg had stayed there…. Andrew was there helping her with the difficult task of writing to her mother…

Meg knew that her mother would probably faint…. with the news that Christine was alive… Meg even explained in the letter of how Nadir and the others had found her…up to the point of Megs discovery….

She didn't want to tell her by letter but how else was she going to tell her…. she was far from home…

Meg only hoped that the maid would be there to help her for when she fainted ……

* * *

A week went by and Christine was getting worse. Her fever was off and on with the meds the doctor was giving her. She was starting to hallucinate now…. Talking in her sleep… to people that weren't even there… Meg even swore she once heard her talking to her father. The doctor warned them all that if the fever continued… it would be fatal… this worried Meg. She wasn't ready to lose her friend again… Of course Andrew was there to comfort her. Eventually Meg fell asleep in a chair next to Christine's bed…while Andrew went and talked to Nadir and Rebecca. 

"NOOOOO!" A voice screamed!.

Meg jumped so high from her chair and nearly fell on the floor. It was Christine screaming. After the initial shock wore off… She went to her side. Christine was hallucinating again…. But this time it was violent. She was thrashing herself on the bed…. Meg tried to calm her friend and hold her down. Christine's arm came up and struck her in the face, knocking her to the floor.

Nadir, Rebecca and Andrew burst in the room after hearing the scream. They all saw Meg on the ground holding her face, and Christine violently toss and turning. Andrew went to help Meg up. He saw that she was crying, he looked and saw a her bottom lip bleeding. Nadir and Rebecca went to Christine.

"S-she didn't mean it… she's hallucinating again!" …Meg managed to say in-between sobs.

"Is she alright Andrew?" Nadir asked glancing over to Meg, while he was holding a struggling Christine. Andrew nodded.

By now Rebecca was at Meg's side as well holding and comforting her. Andrew went to help Nadir…

"NO!… Let go of ME!" Christine yelled. Her forehead was drenched with sweat…

Andrew and Nadir tried their best to calm her by saying her name and telling her that things were all right… and that she was safe…but it had no effect. Christine struggled harder… and even started to kick with her feet. While Andrew Nadir held on to her, Rebecca and Meg watched silently feeling useless….

"NO!…You won't take ME AGAIN!…HELP! Please... SOMEONE!…NOOO!" she screamed as she struggled she was starting to cry now.

"Oh… No!" Rebecca gasped!

"What?"… Meg replied feeling frightened.

"Christine is reliving what happened to her that night!" she replied. Meg gasped.

Christine was getting to much for them to handle, they needed a doctor before she hurt herself or them…

"Rebecca!…. Get the doctor! She needs to be sedated!" Nadir yelled to his wife. She nodded and left Meg standing there, just starring.

"Let…GO!…Please!…N-No…. please don't hurt him! R-Raoul! RAOUL RUN!…. Please don't DIE!"…. Christine wailed as tears streamed down her face. She was crying hard now… She was losing strength. She sank into Nadir's arms…. just crying…

Meg stood there too…. crying … she couldn't bare her friends pain… it was too much… she put her hands to her ears to muffle out the cries. When she heard no screaming just sobbing, she uncovered them, and walked closer to the bed.

Christine looked up to Nadir … and just starred…

"Please!… Don't let them hurt me anymore…my body hurts …make the pain stop"…. She pleaded.

Nadir looked at her…. "Don't worry Child…I won't let them…. Your safe"… he said crying…

It was getting too much for him. By that time the doctor came and sedated her…. She slowing drifted back to sleep…

There wasn't a dry eye in the room… Christine affected them all.

* * *

Nadir and Rebecca went to there master bedroom… 

"Nadir…. are you sure about this?" Rebecca questioned him as she helped him gather things.

"Yes…. I have to find Erik…. If I can save him by his own destruction… and bring him back … and have him bring back her memories as well… then she too can be saved!… I can't do Nothing any longer!" he said frustrated….

"I know what happened tonight affected you…. It was very emotional…but my dear… be sure you know what your doing by going!…. Are you sure you know where he might be?" She asked.

"I have some idea… I showed him where to go the last time I was there with him…. And I know him! ……. I have to do something… I can't live any longer knowing two people suffer when I can maybe help them both somehow!" he replied.

She nodded in agreement. He went to her up and kissed her passionately. When they broke he said….

"I will be fine…my love" Then kissed her again…

* * *

Meg sat there starring at the wall with tears in her eyes…. Andrew was with her, but she asked him gently for privacy. He nodded and left the room… 

Once he left she broke into tears… She couldn't stop. She felt like a waterfall. Everything that had happened for the past week had finally hit her… she was so scared of losing her friend again…. It hurt more than before… to finally find her, just to lose her again… it was too much to bear…. Meg was crying so much that she didn't even see Christine stir in her bed.

Her head hurt… but all she heard was crying. Who was crying like that? … She thought. She looked to her side and saw a blonde haired girl with her head in her hands sobbing…

"M-Meg?" She whispered….

Meg glanced quickly towards the voice…. She gasped and felt her eyes well up with more tears…

"Christine?" she replied slightly shocked.

"Meg my friend…why are you crying?" Christine questioned… with a smile on her pale face…

Meg's voice was caught up in her throat… Christine was looking at her and had said her name! Was this real? She thought. She cleared her throat…

"You know who I am?"…. She questioned in disbelief.

"Of course I do… Your my best friend… you're the same girl that always got us into trouble at the Opera Populaire…when we were children!" Christine replied with a slight giggle.

Meg knew she was joking with her now…she started to giggle as well….

"It was even worse when my mother got a hold of us" Meg replied joking as well.

Meg then held Christine's hand…

"I can't believe that I am here talking to you…do you really remember who you are?" Meg asked still not convinced. Christine nodded.

"How could I forget you…. and Mme Giry?" she replied.

Meg gave her a hug, then left the room yelling for Nadir, Rebecca and Andrew…..

Christine sat there, as she watched her friend leave with excitement…. She leaned her head back on the pillow…she gave out a long sigh.

"I remember…I remember everything!" she whispered out loud… as a tear rolled down her cheek……….

_**

* * *

...**_**_The plot thickens hehe _**  
_**I hope you all like this chapter… I found it a bit challenging to write…. going back and forth with school….**_  
**_I promise you guys…THE NEXT CHAPTER…. you'll want to read!… hehe _**  
_**I will have it soon…..  
Ps: comment if you wish….  
OkamiGirl……………. **_


	7. Haunting Memories

**Angels Fall First**

Chapter 7

"**Haunting Memories"  
**

**...Hi there.. Sorry it's been awhile... I was really busy with school.. and right now I have more time to write..YAY!  
So here is another chapter... I hope you enjoy it... I think you will...  
If you would like to leave a comment.. I would love that.. Again thanks to those who have been reading my story so far...and I hope you guys continue... again thanks..  
Ps: Sorry if there is any spelling errors.. I really wanted to get this on here..plus I don't have a Beta... so sorry..bear with me :)  
On with the Story...**

* * *

A week passed since Christine's memories had returned to her. She was told to stay in bed (doctors orders) for about a week or so until she was well again. Her body was still very weak. The doctor did a thorough examination to Christine… He was amazed that her memories had return. He suspected the accident and fever; helped her regain her memories. She remembered most things but there were parts of her life that were still very fuzzy to her… The doctor had told her in time she would remember things clearly… until then she needed rest. 

Nadir and Rebecca came to see her as soon as Meg had informed them of Christine… Nadir felt a little relieved that her memories had returned… He let Rebecca, Meg and Christine talk amongst them. Andrew was there as well but stayed at a distance in the shadows just watching…When Andrew and Nadir glanced at each other they nodded in agreement (as in reading ones thoughts)…They both knew that they had to talk to Christine about Erik. But they would do so another time… They both knew it would be to overwhelming for her at that moment…. So they both left the room as the women talked lightly to each other…

* * *

Christine did her best to smile and laugh with Meg and Rebecca… Even when Meg's opera friend came to see Meg and to see how Christine was… She still kept up with the charade… 

Christine just wanted to be left alone… The more she sat there the more she remembered…. And it was tearing her apart…

She remembered how she hurt her Angel…. otherwise know as Andrew's brother Erik…. After hearing Andrew's story about his brother with a face deformity, and the life he experienced… she knew it was him…

She wondered what he was doing now? She dread how he felt about her… She feared he hated her for betraying him again… For not returning to Paris… after writing to him that she would return… and confessing her true feelings at last… _If only he knew what happened_…. She thought to herself… _If only we hadn't stopped at that town…_

Christine closed her eyes as the memory of Raoul's death plagued her mind. Tears slid down her checks…. _She was to blame…_her mind screamed!

* * *

"It's not your fault Christine,"… a voice said to her. She looked quickly towards the voice and saw Andrew walking in to her side and Nadir by the doorway… 

"Andrew?" she replied slightly confused and ashamed. She looked to the floor not wanting to face them both…. Andrew felt her sorrow and touched her arm to get her attention.

"Meg told us the whole story about what happened at the Opera house and afterwards.." Andrew said softly to her. More tears welled up in her eyes… She then looked at both of them. Before she could comment on anything… She was cut off.

"Your friends death was not your fault Christine… we both know you cared a great deal for him… I am sorry you had to go through that ordeal my dear"…Nadir reassured her, as he walked to her.

"But is was… If only I hadn't let Raoul escort me back to Paris… If I had just confessed my true feeling towards Erik sooner… If only I hadn't felt so terrified towards him… I would have prevented all of this… Raoul would still be alive… and I would have been with Erik!"… Christine confessed as she fought back tears…

Before any of them could say anything… she continued…

"I... I …don't' know what you both must think of me now….now that you know who I am.?… And all that's happened… All I can say is that I am sorry….I hope you both can forgive me?"… Christine cried.

Andrew and Nadir looked at each other in surprise…Christine was blaming herself for everything that happened… Nadir then came closer to her..

"There is nothing to forgive my dear"… he told her… Andrew also nodded in response.

Christine shook her head disagreeing….

"But I broke Erik's heart when he needed me the most… And Raoul is DEAD!" … She gasped as she felt herself losing control of her feelings… She then looked directly to Andrew…

"I know that the Opera ghost… is your brother…. After I heard your story about what happened to your brother…I knew it was him… who else would have a face deformity like that and be shamed from the world? Who?" Christine finished.

Yes… Christine… he is my brother…but you can't blame yourself for what happened…he did terrible things at the opera house…. You feared him… you said so yourself…so don't blame yourself…I know you cared for your friend, and I know you also cared for my brother. But you mustn't take the blame for Raoul's death, and not for my brothers actions…if you do… you will get consumed by guilt, and it will destroy you… your allowed to make mistakes and be free…. My brother was wrong in many things… and he tried to cage you!… So please Christine… Don't blame yourself!

Andrew pleated while he squeezed her hand supporting her… Christine felt more tear on her face… she knew what he said was true…

"Thank you" she replied to him…He then hugged her….

"And don't think for a second… that I think differently to you now…that would never happened Christine…. You are the sister I never had"… Andrew confessed to her.

Christine cried harder now… She hugged him tighter… She was glad that he understood her. For that moment she didn't feel alone…

After a moment or two… Christine managed to calm herself. She slowly broke the hug from Andrew and saw Nadir smiling to her… Nadir was always kind to her… He always treated her like she belonged… and always kept her spirits up when she was down… It was almost like having a second father… She knew no one in this world would ever replace her real father… But if felt nice to her anyhow… and she welcomed the feeling.

She saw in his eyes that he also valued her as a daughter… He even told her this once… at Christmas time the first year she came to the orphanage… He was gentle and yet stern to everyone there when it was needed…

As he looked at her… yes she saw warmth in his eyes… but she saw something else as well…. It was almost like he wanted to tell her something… or needed to talk about something… or perhaps it was about _someone_…

Andrew also saw this looked and knew that it was time for him to leave… he squeezed her hand once more… than got up and left the room…

* * *

Christine was right…. Nadir wanted to talk to her about Erik. He told her the story on how he first met Erik through Madame Giry. He told her that for years when he visited Erik at the opera house he knew of Christine but had never seen her… Christine was a little fascinated on how curtain puzzle piece came together….with how Mme Giry would always give her roses from her _"teacher"_ and get letters from the _opera ghost…_

It made sense but it was a little creepy at the same time…

Nadir also told Christine what happened to Erik after she was attacked…he told her how he lived with the Giry's. and how he had gotten her letter, and how he fled to Persia after finding out her death!…

Christine sat there retaining all of this information…. She felt her heart ache… _He fled because of me…_she thought to herself…

"Oh…Erik!"… Christine whispered out loud.

Nadir had informed her that he was planning to search for Erik in Persia. Christine even wanted to come with him… but Nadir refused to take her… She was still not well enough and the trip could be dangerous… Christine understood… She just prayed that Nadir would find him and bring him back….

Before he left a couple days after…he bid the others and Christine Farwell…Andrew wanted to go with him but Nadir wanted him to stay to look after everyone. Christine wished him to be safe and thanked him for everything…he told her that thanks were not need and smiled… but before leaving… Christine had asked …

"If you find Erik…do you think he will want to come back?"

Nadir looked at Christine and smiled…

"If and when I do find him…and I tell him the story…I believe…He Will Come Back!"

He told her while he planted a small kiss on her forehead….

Then he was gone………..

* * *

Two months went by with little word from Nadir…..  
Christine could tell that Rebecca was worried… She tried her best to keep her calm… 

In the last two months… Christine once again grew stronger… she was glad that Meg was there with her… Meg knew that Christine was worried as well… She often tried to think of many things to do to keep Christine busy…

So they did many things together… Christine taught Meg how to ride a horse… Meg really enjoyed it… So every morning she and Christine would go for a long ride… it had become there routine…. Even Andrew went with them….

As the time went by… Christine noticed that Andrew and Meg growing closer together… She smiled each time when she witnessed them together… she thought it was cute.

* * *

One day Christine decided to go riding alone… Andrew and Meg usual were spend time together… But on this day her mind started to wonder… She thought about Nadir…and Erik! 

_Did Nadir find him?… Or does Erik hate me…and refuse to come?_ She thought to herself… she didn't know what else to think? So much time had passed and still there was no word…As Christine thought to herself she notice the sun was setting…She knew it was getting late… She began to ride back…

When she reached the stables… she noticed there was another buggy… she thought that was odd… she thought as first it was Nadir…but it couldn't be… he left with one horse not a buggy! She then thought it was Meg's friend Danielle visiting…so Christine put her horse in the stable and headed inside…

Once inside she found Meg nearly running into her….

"Oh…Christine come with me!" Meg had told her nearly dragging her.

Meg had seemed really excited about something…_Maybe it had something to do with Andrew_… she thought.

She followed Meg until they were in the living room… Christine saw that Rebecca and Andrew were already there… Before Christine could question anything… she saw someone enter the room from the back hall…Christine gasped and brought her hands to her mouth in surprise… she instantly felt tears in her eyes…she then ran over to the figure and hugged it…

"Mme Giry… I can't believe you're here?" Christine said in disbelief…

Mme. Giry hugged her tighter than before… She was afraid to let her go… She then started to cry… Meg was so touch to see her mother cry…She knew she was happy to see Christine… health and alive….

Mme. Giry then slowly pulled back to look at Christine, and smile to her….

"It has been to long child"… Mme. Giry managed to say…

Yes… too long!"… Christine replied…

She was so happy to see her there…

They both talk for hours, spending time with each other catching up…

Mme. Giry soon found out everything that was to be known in a matter of hours …

As for Christine…for the first time in a while… she felt truly happy 

* * *

"Come Gus… you can do it" Rebecca voice rang in the air… 

"Yes… come on… try to reach out and catch someone….. If it helps… Andrew is right next you!" …Christine said trying to cheer on the little boy…

The boy jumped forward and tagged Andrew…. Andrew just looked at Christine with a _thanks a lot look_… Christine just smiled…

It was a bright beautiful sunny day outside and as a treat for the children… all the adults and children were playing a game _"catch me if you can game"_… The game was when one person is blindfolded and is trying to catch others around him/her…by tagging them…

So Andrew was it now… and everyone around was giggling and laughing…even Mme. Giry… (Meg was so shocked when she wanted to play as well.) She always thought her mother to be so serious… It was a treat for her to see this side of her mother.

The game went on and somehow Andrew got his revenge with Christine when he heard her trying to sneak past him …he grabbed her and she screamed… making her _it_…

Everyone laughed as she put on the blindfold…She was going to try and catch Andrew… _this was war!_

* * *

As the game went on…. no one noticed two riders watching them from the Road leading to the house… The riders were amused with this _little_ game… As they came forward…some of the adults began to notice them approaching… But not the children and Christine… Meg gasped when she noticed them… but Mme. Giry quickly covered her mouth… to keep her quiet…. 

Both riders dismounted from their horses… One slowly walked towards the other adults and held one finger to his lips. (Signaling to not make a sound)… But the other…just stared at Christine and the children playing…His attention was mostly focused on Christine…He watched as she laughed when she tried to catch one of the children…He loved that sound…He then started to walk closer to her and the children… The others stayed back….

"Come on Christine! ". Guss taunted her…

"Hey little man… I'm the one who helped you remember?"… She laughed…

The children kept laughing until they too noticed a strange man walking up to them… They all looked somewhat scared… The man still moved forward until he was inches away from Christine…

At this point even Christine notice that it got really quiet… She thought the kids were up to something… So she listened as best as she could for movement… She then heard some footsteps. She reached out to grab something, when she stumbled over a rock and …bumped into something hard…She hung on to what felt like shoulders… She knew instantly that it was not a child… This person was very tall…and strong as she felt him steady her from falling again. It had to be a male she thought to herself…

"Andrew?" she questioned?

No reply…..

"Ummmm"…. she thought out loud…

"Well it must be you… because you are the only man here playing this game"… she said confidently…

To prove that she was right she began to feel his arms up to his shoulders…. As she did she notice the person was taller than she thought… _was Andrew ever this tall?_… she thought. She went up further past his shoulders to his neck then to his face… she froze…and gasped… She had touched something hard… and it only seemed to be on one side of his face…Her mind started racing… She didn't know what to think _…It had to be Andrew… there was no one else here…unless…_

"C.h.r.i.s.t.i.n.e" the man said gently to her…

Christine gasped…She knew that voice… She ripped off the blindfold as fast as she could … and saw two deep blue eyes… inches away from her deep brown ones…He just looked at her…

"Erik" ….. Was all she said…

* * *

** ………..Yay! I could hear some of you say that…..hehe…I hope you like this chapter…again coment if you with… again sorry for the delay… I will have a chapter very soon  Thanks for reading ****OkamiGirl…………**


	8. Welcome Home

**Angels Fall First**

Chapter 8

"**Welcome Home"**

……**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter…. As promised I have another for you… Again let me know how you think   
Again…..on with the story……….  
OkamiGirl……**

* * *

Christine just stared at him… She couldn't believe that he was there…She had been praying for this moment. She even tried rehearsing to herself in her head what to say when she saw him again…. But so much time had gone by…. And she was starting to lose hope… She tried to look happy in front of the others…but felt so much pain inside her heart…So much time had past, she really thought he would never come… 

He couldn't believe he was looking in her eyes again…. She looked just as beautiful like before. _All this time…she was alive… _he thought to himself… She looked well. He remembered nearly taking Nadir's head off in Persia, for mentioning her name when Nadir found him… It hurt too much to remember her. Not that he hated her, but the fact that she was killed. When Nadir had told him that she lived, he didn't know what to believe…

Time stood still. Everyone around Erik and Christine remained quiet. Even Sarah who just came outside to inform her sister (Rebecca) that supper was almost ready stood there just as stunned as the others. Rebecca glanced over to Nadir and smiled feeling both happy, surprised… and a little angry that they didn't send word of their arrival… Nadir slowly and quietly went to her side and hugged her… The anger she felt dissipated. She was glad he and Erik was home safe and sound…

Andrew starred as well…. His brother did come… He felt happy but sad at the same time… He knew he came for Christine… but what pained him was he never came to see him… He wanted so much for them to be closer… he longed for that… But he feared that it would never happen… For he knew that Erik hated him some reason… He didn't blame him… He knew what his family did to him… and Erik probably thought he was part of it…. He remembered a time when Andrew came to know Nadir… Nadir tried to help Andrew get closer to Erik… The task failed as he continued to keep his distance from his brother… And he knew he could never change that… It was the way it was… Andrew accepted it before… but now that Erik was here… it would be much harder for Andrew to accept Erik's hated to wards him… Erik didn't even pay attention that they were even near one another….So Andrew did his best to keep quiet and away from him… in the shadows…as Erik and Christine looked at one another…..

* * *

Erik starred at Christine intensely…. not breaking their gaze… She felt his eyes on her… She could never forget those eyes… They had a power of their own… She felt so much emotion at that moment…She was completely overwhelmed… Christine was happy that he was there, but felt shame and sadness of what she did to him in the past… _would he ever forgive her completely for past mistakes_… she thought… only time would tell. 

"Y..you're here?"… Christine said quietly, trembling with emotions… She was trying so hard to contain herself… but as she looked in his eyes and saw the intensity in them she started to waiver.

He came a little closer… She felt his hand brush her cheek… it sent chills up her spine….

"You seemed surprised?"… He finally said teasing her slightly. He could feel how she was reacting to him… and he grinned slightly…

"I… I just thought… so much time had passed… and…" Christine struggled to say… She took a deep breath…

"After awhile… I didn't think you would come"…She said as a tear slid down her cheek…

Erik brushed away the tear and slowly came in close, and kissed her cheek…he never took his eyes off her…

"You thought wrong"…he replied in almost a whisper…

Christine started to cry… It was hard to see him through her tears… She knew he was still there… She felt him gather her into his arms and embrace her tightly… She swore she felt him tremble with emotion as there bodies made contact… It felt comforting to her. She embraced the feeling… She just hoped that he felt it too.

As they both embraced each other… the children looked at them with confusion on their faces…especially Gus…He wondered who this new person was…Gus, was nearly ten… and was always known to be very curious…He wanted to know why she was hugging him… Before anyone could stop him… he went to Christine's side and tugged at her dress…

* * *

"Ummm… Christine… who is He?" … Gus, shyly asked … 

Erik's eyes flew open… and glared down at the boy… Gus stepped back slight at the intense stare Erik was giving him… He felt like the man's eyes were going to burn a hole right through him… he started to tremble…

Erik hadn't realized that he was glaring at him like that… He didn't mean to do it to the boy… He was always use to doing that to others that crossed his path as a defense… It came naturally to him … Erik saw the boy's reaction…A smile slowly curved his lips …even though he didn't mean to frighten the boy…it was still slightly amusing… _The Phantom of the Opera still lives… frightening people…_Erik thought joking to himself…

As they both slowly broke their embrace… Christine noticed the terror in the boys face. She bent down to him… who was still looking at Erik….

"Gus… he is a friend of mine… don't worry… he won't hurt you"… she replied to him…

Christine then looked back to Erik…. It was amazing how much he towered over them… no wonder Gus, was a little frightened….

Erik sighed… "There's no need to fear me boy, …I am who she says" he replied in a deep but stern voice…

Erik wasn't one to be use to being around a lot of children…. He was so unfamiliar with them…this was out of his element… maybe in time he would grow accustom to being around them…

* * *

After Gus, and the other children found out that this man was Christine's friend… they became more curious about him… One of the children, named Kayla… went up to Erik … She was just over three years old… Erik too glared at her for nearing him suddenly… She just stared at him with the deepest blue eyes he ever saw… She gently tugged on his black long cape that he was wearing… When he looked at her fully she gave him a huge smile that made her eyes twinkle… 

Erik was taken back by… this gesture… _Why was this little brat looking at me? …_He said to himself. The little girl then tugged on his cape again…. Erik growled to himself…._ What did this little one WANT? …_He thought once more… He then looked at Christine, who still had Gus by her. She looked at him just as surprised by Kayla's gesture…. Erik bit back a curse… as he felt another tug from the little girl… He quickly went down to her eye level… before he did something he'd regret later…

"What… do… you… want?" … Erik said slowly trying to control his tone… The last thing he wanted was to have that girl make an awful crying noise… But to Erik's surprise her expression didn't change…

"Do you have…Bobo?" she said sweetly…pointing to his face … his mask!

This caught him off guard….

"What!!" … He sneered at her…

Christine gasped slightly at this… she knew that this was a very sensitive subject to be brought up… Nadir saw this as well and went to intervene…. But Kayla spoke too quickly…

"I could kiss …bobo… all better!" …She said smiling to Erik…

She was just inches away from his face now… He eyes widened at her words…_Kiss my Bobo?? _He thought… Her innocent eyes were filled with kindness…He was at a loss for words… He felt his eyes soften and his cold exterior drop …

She giggled when she saw his reaction…. Erik just starred at her in disbelief….

"Oh… Kayla… I see you made a friend"… Christine told the girl as she gathered the little one in her arms…Kayla giggled in agreement…

Erik was shocked at the comment Christine made…._Friend???_… Erik thought… _No child ever liked him… they all feared him_… he thought shaking his head… _If any children saw the horror behind the mask they would run…and she will to if she sees…_

Erik looked back to Christine… She notice him looking at her once more… Her heart began to race again… She smiled warmly to him… She was glad to see him here…  
Erik noticed her smile….

* * *

Before any of other children could question the masked man…. Mme. Giry suggested, leaving Nadir and Erik alone to settle them… Everyone nodded in agreement… Mme. Giry's eyed Erik and smiled… She too was happy to see him well and alive… Erik saw her gesture. He knew her well… He also felt happy to see her and her daughter as well… 

He then glanced back to Christine one more…. _She was a vision_… He couldn't get over it… _She was really Here… _he thought. He was glad that Nadir and the others were there for her all this time… but he felt shame… Shame for not preventing all of that happened… He knew Christine had suffered dearly… and it tore him inside … Erik remembered asking Nadir of the details of what happened that night… and afterwards… As Nadir told him everything, Erik remembered closing his eyes as he felt anger and dread course through his body… He pictured what she went through…._ Those Bastards!_ He thought… If he ever found out who did it… they would meet their end by his hands… and he would gladly watch and smile as their pitiful life diminished into nothing….

Erik came back to reality as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come my friend…. We must get settled" …Nadir said coxing him to come inside.

As Erik nodded he felt all eyes upon him… Everyone sensed his tension and anger…especially Christine… She couldn't help but feel responsible for it…. For the things she had done to him at the opera house… She felt guilty… God knows what he really thought of her now… She knew he did care for her… but there was more in his eyes when he looked at her…Yes she saw that he was glad to see her… but she also saw unfinished business there…hurt and uncertainty… She knew they would have to talk … Alone… only then things would start to heal…. _Only then_… she thought….

* * *

Gus, calling out to her, distracted her thoughts… She felt him poke her arm playfully… She looked at him… questioning him… 

"Awe… don't tell me you forgot…. your still… IT!!"... he laughed out loud…

"Come on Christine… come get me" … he said taunting her once more…

All eyes were on her… She stated that it was time for dinner… and that they would continue another time…. She then started to head to the house with all the other adults…. When she notice that Gus and the other children started to fallow… she turn on her heels and started to charge after them… everyone noticed this… they chuckled as Christine ran after them…. Causing them all to scream…

The last thing they all heard was Gus's high-pitched scream…. as Christine caught him in the stables………

* * *

_**Hi there… Thanks so much for being patient…. For some reason… I found it very hard to write this chapter!**_  
**_I will also try to have the other chapter very soon…. Maybe in a week or sooner… hehe   
Again thanks to those out there who gave me advice… I was having a rough time writing this one... So thank you   
Comment if you wish _**  
_**Ps. sorry for the Grammar and Spelling mistakes… I don't have a beta… **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this one.**_

_**OkamiGirl………….**_


	9. Wounds of the Past

**Angels Fall First**

Chapter 9

"**Wounds of the Past"**

_**... Hi everyone.. I know it has been a long time since I have updated. I am sorry for taking so long. A lot has been going on... So now I am back on track... Again please let me know what you all think of the story. I am always curious what others think. I hope you enjoy this chapter.. I had fun writing it... There are lots of info in this one.. So read closely ...hehe :)  
**_

_**(Ps. thanks to the person who wanted to be my Beta... I would still like it if you would...like I said, a lot was going on, I couldn't get back to you sooner...)**_

_**For now I just wanted to get this chapter up and going...**_

_**On with the story...  
OkamiGirl... **_

* * *

The house was filled with silence as the morning's sunlight slowly made it's way on the windows of each room…. Christine stirred as she felt the sun's glorious rays shine upon her face. Her eyes then began to flutter open. She let out a stretch waking her up completely … She slowly sat up from her bed and glanced out of her window and looked down upon the horses, as they ran around in their open pen below… She usually tended to the horses as soon as she rose from her bed. It became a duty to her that she chose to do, when Nadir left for Persia. The others in the house didn't question her. They all knew she didn't mind the task. To Christine it was her quiet time. 

But that morning someone had gotten there before her … "_Nadir you have always been an early riser"_…. She thought happily to herself….

It then dawned on her. Her eyes widened as she remembered the previous days events. Nadir _had_ finally come home... along with Erik.

"_Erik"_ … She whispered to herself feeling his name roll over her lips…. She liked the sound of it…

She remembered seeing him before her, that day ago, just starring at her with those intense eyes of his. The power and intensity in his orbs always affected her in some way or another. It even affected some of the children, for they all felt his presence when he was near them…

She remembered eating dinner that evening, how strange it felt to see her "Angel of Music" sitting across from her at the dinner table. She remembered observing him, studying him. She watched how he glanced at the others, and how he ate his food. She observed what he wore that evening. It was an open white shirt that exposed some of his chest. She noticed how tanned and soft his skin looked. She even wondered what he felt like beneath those barriers of clothing. Her cheeks went red… after thinking such a thought… Her cheeks only deepened as she realized Erik noticed her starring…

Erik never said word to anyone as he ate his dinner. He just watched the others at the dinner table, as if studying them. She noticed how distant he seemed. She didn't blame him… Christine knew it was a different environment for him. He had always lived in darkness, away from others. … She also knew it would take some time for him to learn how to trust others … and her again… She knew later they would have lots to talk about………

A knock from the door… interrupted her thoughts…. As she opened the door she found little Kayla… crying.

" I..I .. had an accident" she hiccupped.. Holding back her tears.

"Awe.. That's ok sweetheart"…. Christine said gently to her…

"How about we get you all cleaned up…. Then after I will fix you something to eat… How does that sound... hmmm?"

"Y..You won't tell the others will you?"…. Kayla asked as more tears escaped.

"No I won't… It will be our little secret" … Christine said reassuring her, as they went into the restroom and closed the door…

* * *

His eyes opened with the first sound of movement in the house. He spent several moments just listening taking in every sound he heard…. The sounds were so different to the ones he was use to hearing… The whispers and giggling of children were so foreign to his ears. He didn't sleep well during the night…He was not used to sleeping for long periods. And when he did sleep it wasn't for long. In Persia he spent many sleepless nights. He was always on high alert, ready for anyone to attack him… When those attempted to…they met _their_ end… to his Lasso. … 

Many thoughts ran through his head as he lay there in the bed he now occupied…He thought of Christine. How good she looked that evening. How she turned scarlet red, when he caught her starring at him. His lips curved slightly as he enjoyed it. She seemed very happy and peaceful living here with Nadir and the children. He frowned slightly wondering, if in time he too could make her happy… There was so much to be said, still so much left undone that had to be resolved. Only time would tell what fate they both had here.

His thoughts soon traveled to his good friend Nadir. How he helped him once again in Persia, even when he refused it…. Erik slightly chuckled to himself, as he remembered one of their many arguments they had, which usually started with Nadir's sarcastic remarks. Those arguments would eventually end with Erik trying to threaten Nadir's life. It always failed, as Erik knew he would never carry out that threat no matter how angry he got. He knew Nadir knew this as well. Nadir was his mentor, best friend, and someone he valued and trusted with his life… Yes he trusted the Giry's, as well especially Antoinette. For she _did_ free him from his _Gypsy's_ _Hell_… and sheltered him afterwards. He would always be forever grateful for what she did for him. When Nadir came into his life, he accepted him and took him under his wing after their first meeting. He helped Erik in many ways that Mme. Giry could not. He felt a deeper bond with Nadir… To Erik, that was a rare feeling…

Soon images and thoughts of the children he had just met crossed mind… Especially the one called… _Kayla…  
_It shook him the way the little girl looked at him with her deep blue orbs that seemed to run endless. When she looked at him it was as if she was looking right through him… She is so small and innocent. He remembered when he first met Christine all those years back. She was just seven, when she first came to the Opera house after her fathers' death Christine was also innocent… In his eyes she will always be in many ways…. But somehow when he saw the innocence in Kayla's eyes…. It was different… She bestowed a power that she herself was not aware of… and it scared him…

Erik sat up shaking his head trying to clear his mind…but it didn't work. He thought of his brother next. He still remembered Andrew's shocked expression on his face when he and Nadir rode in that day ago…Erik did take notice to his brother without him knowing. He sighed …

"You've grown so much"… Erik said quietly to himself. "You're a man now"…. he continued softy.

He felt his heart ache with these words… Erik missed so much of Andrews's life. It hurt that he barely knew him… He always wanted the best for him. He wanted Andrew to be happy, well educated, respected and so much more… Things that Erik never had a chance to feel or experience. Most of all he didn't want Andrew to become like their parents…

His eyes narrowed at the thought of his _so-called parents…_He hated them with a passion… At an early age he learned how cruel, selfish and corrupted they really were. He would _NEVER _forgive them, for how they treated him… They both never gave him any love or attention. Erik never received any hugs or kisses from either of them… not one!. Even when he was ill, there was no comfort from them at all. He received…NOTHING…

He spent most of the days locked in his room for hours on end. Or his father beat him when Erik rebelled because he was angry with both of them. He never shed a tear in front of them… He learned to take his fathers blows… He wanted to show them he was not weak!… But no matter how strong he tried to be… A fight between a four year old and a grown man were very slim odds to beat… They treated him like a dog… before and after his brother was in he picture…

When Andrew was born… Erik was only three years old…Andrew was the favorite son!… He knew it wasn't Andrew's fault… He was innocent. He remembered... how they taught Andrew to call him _Demon Child…_instead of Erik. It was one of Andrew's first words. He was always so excited to say Erik's _"name" _to him… He often giggled when he said it feeling proud that he could… Andrew eventually learned Erik's real name…but is was too late… The damage had been done… _Demon Child_ would forever be implanted in Erik's head…

Yes, Erik… despised and loathed his Parents for what they had done… He wished they were dead… For they meant nothing to him… He had always told Nadir in the past, that if he ever found his parents graves one day after they were gone… he would spit on both their graves… and tell them to… _ROT IN HELL!_

He was glad that Andrew was not like them…. He knew how much it affected Andrew when Erik was sent away all those years ago… He knew that his brother tried to search for him years afterwards.

Erik always loved Andrew…He smiled to himself with the memory of how he would always sneak in every night to Andrews's room to play with him or tell him stories of great adventures. He knew Andrew always loved the sound of his voice …He was even there to comfort him at night from monsters of the dark or from a raging thunderstorm. He was so terrified then of everything. Erik always sang quietly to help wash Andrew's fears away. He never grew tired of his brother's giggles, fascination, and joy he received from him …

Erik knew his brother loved _Him_… Moments they shared would be forever implanted in Erik's memories. It was a time and place that made Erik feel loved and wanted for the first time in his childhood life… But the feelings and special times they both had together was never meant to last…In a blink of an eye… It was taken from them the day their parents sent Erik away…Erik was only seven when it happened. Andrew was devastated…. In Erik's mind he would never forget the screaming cries of his brother… calling out to him as he was being dragged away… Erik never in that time shed a single tear for anyone… but that day when know one noticed… he cried for Andrew…

A lot happened since his time with Andrew all those year ago… He was molded in to something he never wanted to be… When Erik was older he thought it was best to stay away from him. Andrew always looked up to him in the past. The last thing Erik wanted was for Andrew to follow in his footsteps… to become like him… A monster…

After Nadir had taken Erik under his wing... It was Erik that wanted Nadir to look after his brother for him. Nadir protested at first, but soon agreed after they had a very heated discussion about it. Not long afterwards Nadir found Andrew homeless… and took him in and sheltered him. Andrew was out on the street because he had rebelled against his parents and was thrown out of his home never to return. …

To this day Andrew never knew Erik was behind in him meeting Nadir. Yes Nadir told Andrew that he knew and helped Erik in the past. He also told Andrew that he wanted to help him because he believed in giving people chances. In time he came to love him like a son. Nadir never really lied to him. He just left out some pieces to the puzzle…He knew Erik wanted it that way… _It was for his protection_ … Erik thought.

So from afar… Erik always looked out for him… But when Andrew tried to get closer to him … Erik always pushed him away… even if it hurt them both…

* * *

Erik stood up from his bed… He began to dress himself. He needed to go out for some air. As he dressed he glanced around the room, trying to get used to his surroundings… He was staying in the basement in one of the rooms. It was next to Nadirs den… It was quiet and somewhat secluded. Which he preferred… 

He managed to get his trousers on… and was looking for his shirt, when he heard a knock at the door. He shook his head, thinking it was Nadir …

"Come to make me do your bidding already… eh… Old Man?" … He said sarcastically as he opened the door….

He froze…

"Christine?"… He said, shocked and surprised to see her standing there…. He wasn't expecting her to be so willingly at his door so soon…

She stood there wide-eyed, at his topless form… Her cheeks flushed red… as she starred at him. She didn't expect to greet him at the door in that way.

"Umm…well…I"… She said stumbling over her words as she tried to pry her eyes away from his body. It proved to be a difficult task.

She had never seen a man before her with barely any clothes on… She liked how he looked, even if she did notice some scars on his body. He was very muscular. Thoughts she had at the dinner table from the night before began to resurface in her mind. It excited her. Her cheeks were now burning red, as she stood there…

She felt his eyes on her…

Erik found this all to amusing… as he watched her reaction…. He didn't realize that he was still half dressed until after he opened the door…

"Was there something you wanted my dear?" He asked smoothly as he slowly put his shirt on….

"Ummm… yes"… She said struggling to calm herself.

"I … well... we … were just wondering if you wanted something to eat this morning?" She finally said.

After she managed to say something, he continued watching her… He noticed how fidgety she seemed to be. He could see that she looked slightly embarrassed. In her eyes he saw there was more she wanted to say to him…other than what she had said out loud already… He could see the inner battle inside her debating whether to do so or not. He also saw the desire she had for him, in her eyes... It surprised him a little… After everything he had done in the past by hurting her and others around her; she still desired him… He took a deep breath…trying to calm his fast beating heart…

"Well I suppose I should eat something… Tell them I will be up shortly." …He finally replied, as he stepped out towards her slightly, still eyeing her

Feeling still slightly embarrassed…. Christine nodded quickly… She then turned to go down the hall and up the stairs… She stopped and looked at him, when Erik called out to her…

He took a moment to look at her once more…. She looked so beautiful standing there. He could see that she was still a little nervous. …

"Thank you… for letting me know Christine"… He finally said to her.

She smiled a little, as she felt her nervous barrier start to subside…

Erik noticed the barrier drop… He grinned slightly to her in return …

"Your welcome" … she said sweetly to him. She pause to glance at him one last time before she continued to ascend up the stairs, to return to the kitchen… Erik stood there taking in the moment. Their little meeting was an icebreaker. He smiled slightly again, then went back in his room and closed the door.

* * *

After Erik and Christine's little meeting in the morning… the rest of the day seemed to fly by… Everyone in the household seemed to be busy with something…. Rebecca, Sarah and Mme. Giry stayed indoors for a good part of the day just talking amongst themselves about anything and everything, and looked after the children. Andrew, Meg and her opera friend Danielle, went to venture into town for the day… Nadir took Erik on horseback for a tour of his home and of the countryside, before Erik went mad with boredom… She figure it was a good way for them to talk, and help Erik adjust to this kind of life… 

Christine felt she was a fly on the wall as she observed everyone…She noticed immediately the tension between Erik and Andrew in the morning at the breakfast table. Neither spoke to one another. But as they ate she saw them both secretly glancing at one another while one wasn't looking. It went on for quite sometime until Andrew did not hesitate to leave with Meg for their outing. Christine's heart sank. She knew it must be difficult for Andrew to be around Erik. She knew he gave up at trying to rekindle what was left of their brotherly love… He was avoiding Erik like the plague now. Christine wished that they both would talk to each other… She knew how stubborn Erik could be. She also knew how much Andrew cared for him… Christine wondered why things were the way they were… _Did Erik care for him? …If so why did he treat Andrew like this? _… She thought to herself. She wished she had a magical wand to make things right… but knew in reality… there was no such thing…

* * *

Christine woke from her sleep that night, with the feeling something wasn't right… She was never a deep sleeper. When she came to live here she became a "little mother" to these children… She quickly got use to waking up at night on occasion to check on them… She didn't mind helping Nadir, or Rebecca with this task. In time she came to love the children dearly… 

So like before Christine pulled on her white silk robe over her white shift, and headed out of her room, following her gut feeling…

* * *

It was another sleepless night for Erik. He was struck with pure boredom… He was not use to these hours… He had always been a _night howl. _He knew Nadir was doing his best for now to keep him occupied during the day. For it was only his first whole day here, and he knew he had to get used to certain things. But at night was it was the worst… He was wide-awake no matter what he tried to do to fall asleep…. 

He tried to shift to another countless position on his bed, in hope that sleep would claim him…

After a couple agonizing minutes… he curse out loud to himself feeling very frustrated… At this point felt a great need to start throwing things across the room for his amusement. As that thought crossed his mind… a noise upstairs caught his attention… It was barely audible, but his hypersensitive hearing picked it up… Erik was always aware of his senses… He had an ability to hear and see things that no other person could… It became a useful tool he used, at the opera house and in Persia. It always gave him the upper hand…

Hearing the sound above him again, made his lips curved slightly feeling very devilish. He threw off his bed sheets and slipped his rope on…His boredom was gone. It was replaced with a great need to go and investigate. He quietly opened the door, and started to ascend up the stairs to venture in the house like a ghost in the night…

He slowly made his way through each level of the house, unnoticed and unheard. He would stop every now and then, listening to the noise to locate where it was coming from… As he came up to the 3rd story of the house, he began to hear …_crying… _at one of the hallway doors…Erik neared the door and noticed that it was left slightly ajar. Without making a sound he slowly pushed it open further and peered inside…

He was shocked to find, a little girl on the cold floor, arms cradling the rim of the toilet… She looked exhausted and pale. Erik's eyes widen as he recognized her to be …_Kayla_. Her light brown straight hair was matted and stuck to her forehead with sweat. Her little body was shaking from the cold. Erik's heart ached as she let out a small whimper before her head went into the toilet bowl to vomit… Erik was at a loss for words as he witnessed the force of her heaving body… When she stopped heaving, she lifted her head up for air… She soon trembled and cried as she felt another wave claim her body, bring her head back down into the bowl. Without realizing Erik silently put a gentle hand on her back, rubbing it. Kayla sensed his hand but could do nothing, as she continued to vomit. All she heard was someone soothing her by _singing…_

* * *

Christine made her way up the stairs following the strange noise. She had just finished checking the second floor, which was also the same floor as her room, but everything seemed fine… It was until she reached the 3rd floor when she continued to hear the strange noise, but now it sounded like crying… As she went down the hall she heard it more clearly. It seemed to come from the bathroom. She noticed the door was slightly ajar… 

As she slowly neared the door… she heard _singing…_

She gasped and stopped walking….

She knew that voice… That sweet, angelic, yet haunting voice, which she loved, was singing gently… once more. She missed his voice and feared that she would never hear it again… but it was back… _But why? … _She wondered.

Snapping out of her thoughts… she peered inside the bathroom.

She let out a small gasped, and touched her hand to her heart… with the sight she saw before her…

* * *

Erik continued to rub her back and sing… until she was starting to calm down. He felt like he was in a trance. He didn't know full why he acting this way… _It's so unlike me... _he thought to himself. The only children he remembered ever being nice to was Andrew and Christine… Besides that he never went near them. He wanted nothing to do with children… as the thoughts rolled in his head… He looked down on her once more… _So why this child?… _he questioned himself._ Why am I drawn to you little one?_

As his song slowly came to an end… he felt Kayla slowly slump into his lap… with no energy left. She felt so hot as her heat radiated out of her body. But yet she shook from the cold. Erik looked around the bathroom and grabbed a towel and slowly wrapped her body… Kayla looked in his eyes and gave a little smile. She just watched him… Erik saw many things in her eyes. He saw wonder, joy, and pain… _Pain_ he thought… _What has this 3 year old endured for pain?… _He shook his head not wanting to picture the worse that could have happened to her. This place was indeed an Orphanage which meant rejection to most of these children from their past. So there was no doubt that each child here had its own baggage to deal with. _But this child was the youngest one here… why on earth was she here to begin with?… what was wrong with her?_… he wondered. He looked down at her… He thought she was beautiful… who ever her parent were… were idiot to let her go… She was a gem in his eyes, yet to be discovered…

He then saw that she was starting to nod off to sleep… He started to sing to her once more…until she was totally in sleeps mercy. He was very gently removing some of her matted hair out of her face, when a noise caught his attention at the door…

* * *

Christine watched in …awe… with what displayed before her. He was so gentle to her… It reminded her when she was a child how he was to her then… always so patient and gentle to her no mater what… comforting her… singing to her… Oh… how she had missed his voice… and now he was showing such kindness to Kayla… she knew he was a good man underneath his harshness… _If only he could see it_… She thought to herself. 

She felt tears slide down her face when he sang to Kayla a second time putting her to sleep… She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes… She sighed; as she realized that Kayla was in good hands. Not wanting to spoil their moment together Christine went to move out of the way… when the wood below her feet creaked…. She gasped as she looked down at her feet, and cursed to herself. She hoped he didn't hear that noise. But when she looked up… she met with his eyes… She gasped again and back up fast behind the door out of sight… She felt so stupid, and embarrassed. It was the second time today that she felt that way. The next thing she remembered doing was, feeling her self retreat back to her room and close the door…

* * *

**_  
Somewhere in Persia ……_**

A man clinched his teeth together as he felt another wave of pain coarse through his body.

He could feel the blood trickle down his back from his wounds… Even with all the pain he felt, he could still hear the laughter of men around him… His arms were bounded by chains, which hung by the ceiling holding him up. He could see one tall man with a whip through one bloodshot eye. That man was tall, and had very tanned skin with long dark hair and facial hair. He just stood there with such hatred in his eyes…

"Marek…p..please… I…d..didn't…" The man said started to plea.

"SILENCE!!"… Marek roared back, whipping him once more, causing the man to cry out in agony.

Marek stood looking at the man with disgust. He than slowly went up to the man's face and looked him in the eye… he wore a wicked smile…

"You… stole from me Marcus… I gave you one task…. Just one task …and you failed… I picked your sorry ass from the city street to do my bidding… I told you that I would pay you for what you earned… by killing that shopkeeper and delivering me what was mine………But Noooo! … You decided to kill him and take all the money for yourself"…. Marek said as he sneered at him…

"M..Marek…I..was"…Marcus said trying to cut in….

"I .. said….SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"… Marek roared again as he drove his knee into his groin… that caused Marcus to scream in pain …

Marek grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back…

"Do you know… what I do… to pathetic SHITS LIKE YOU!!"… Marek sneered in his ear as he pulled out a dagger from his belt…

Marcus saw this… and made a noise as a plea of mercy, but it was too late…

Marek was to swift with the dagger, and had slit Marcus's throat. It caused blood to rush out of his body like a river… Shortly after all life from his body drained out and left a pool of blood on the dirt floor… He hung lifeless…

Marek stood smirking at his work, until he heard clapping from behind him… He slowly turned… and saw a man in the doorway of the secluded room…

At first he glared at the person who interrupted his glory…. But then he recognized him as the man stepped forward…

"Well… well… look who decide to come back and grace us with his presence"… Marek said sarcastically to him…as he walked up and embraced him…

"Well its nice to see you too… father!"… The man replied in a raspy voice and grinned.

"So…. Tell me Jaris…. How has life been treating you these last three years? … You stayed in Paris or near there I believe?" His father questioned…

"Why yes father… in a town near Paris…. _Quills Town_… I believe"… Jaris replied.

"Ahh"…. Marek said while studying his son's appearance. The only thing that caught his eye was a gold stopwatch, which hung nicely out of his pocket.

"A lovely little trinket I see there my boy…. Did you inherit that from one of your many victims you happened to stumble across on your journey?"… He asked eyeing him suspiciously…with a slight smirk on his face.

"Why yes…. An aristocrat I believe… If I can remember he also had a lady friend with him…. That Stupid Bitch!"… He cursed as he remembered her…

"Tis…tis.. my boy….Remember you must always treat a lady with respect… but if she deserved that comment…well then its different…So did you kill her?"… Marek asked him.

Jaris, shook his head….

"No… she had some help! When I was going to finish her off"…he growled as he remembered that night.

* * *

He remembered how he chased her through the streets… He was limping of course from when she kicked him in the shin trying to get away, almost breaking his leg…. He was filled with rage. He wasn't going to have some woman get the better of him… As much as it pained to run on his badly sprained leg, he was determined to catch her and inflict pain on her that she would never forget. He recalled the feeling of satisfaction he felt from his work, as he glared down at the woman's bloodied body on the ground. He was just about to take his pistol and shoot her in the head…. when he heard someone coming… 

He ducted in another alley, and watched the figure in the shadows. He wasn't alone for two others were right behind him… Jaris was getting ready to shoot them, when he froze. The older gentleman had lit a lantern that he carried, which lit up the alleyway. Jaris stared in shock at the older man… "Nadir?"… he whispered to himself… it had been such a long time since he saw him last… He wondered what he was doing in Paris… His thoughts were distracted as he heard whistles coming from the main road…. He groaned as he realized that law official would soon arrive…. So he fled…

* * *

"Really????"…. Marek said stunned. As he recalled the tale his son had told him of discovering Nadir that night…. 

"Yes… I couldn't believe it myself"…Jaris replied

Marek, stood there silently still retaining this new information…When he spoke again… he was talking out loud to himself.

"Nadir….Nadir… Nadir…. What are you up to these days my boy" …he wondered slightly amused…

He turned and looked back at his son once more…

"So… when you discovered our _dear old friend…_ did you have him followed?"… He asked

"Well no…. I tried but my men… I had to"… Jaris tried to say but was cut off, as his father punched him in the mouth, which sent him flying to the ground…

"WHY THE HELL NOT...YOU IDIOT!"… Marek roared at him… Jaris flinched further from the ground, from the wrath of his father. He was about to hit him again, but restrained himself and took a deep breath….

"Well… there is no need to worry yet my boy…. We will meet _them_ again … soon enough"… he said in a low, and sinister voice.

Jaris looked up at his father in confusion…

"Them?" he questioned…

Marek narrowed his eyes… and gave a wicked smile…

"Yes… my boy… Just recently I discovered our dear friend…here in Persia!"…Marek started.

"Nadir is here??" Jaris asked with question in his eyes…

Marek told him how he and his men spotted him and had him followed to find out what he was up to, when they discovered something else…

"What did you find out… why was he here???" Jaris questioned impatiently wanting to know more of the story…

"He came for the Angel of Death!" he answered back.

Jaris's face paled at the news…. "Erik?"… He whispered to himself…

He then look back up at his father…. shaking his head.

"I...I thought Erik was dead"… He said father…

"So did I, well not until I saw that freak with my own eyes!" ….Marek replied with a slight growl…

Marek didn't like that he was back…. He didn't like that Erik slipped under the radar undetected… He didn't even know how long he had been in Persia for. If it weren't for Nadir, he would have never known he was in fact… Back!

"It appears he is quiet alive… and our boy Nadir was looking for him… and well found him… They even left together"… Marek stated…

"WHAT!! … They LEFT… and you didn't do ANYTHING! … Even after what they did… What HE DID… you did… NOTHING!!!"… Jaris roared at his father…

Marek punched him hard in the face once more and kneed in the privets…

"SHUT UP YOU INSULENT BOY!!… If you think I did NOTHING… Then you are as STUPID AS THAT DEAD CARCAS OVER THERE!!!!" he roared back at him…

Jaris rolled on the ground in pain, while Marek took another deep breath and continued…

"Yes… I let them leave untouched for now…. But…. I did have them followed… and when we have word on where they are… and what they are up to…and find out both their weaknesses… Then my dear boy… we will go pay our _friends_ a visit…because I have unfinished business with both of them…. Especially… ERIK!!" **……………..**

* * *

**...Well there you go! Hmmmm the plots thickens.. hehe :) Again Please review!! Thanks out there to those who have read this story so far... and thanks to those who have given me suport in the past... :) OkamiGirl... **


	10. The Tempest

Angels Fall First

Chapter 10

**"The Tempest"**

_**I'm BACK!!!!!!!**_

_**I know it's been forever.. but whats the saying?... "Better late than .. never" :) I had been wanting to write for a while... but seemed not to have the time or energy .. I know thats a horrid excuse... and I'm sorry... :(  
But recently I finally got to read... Susan Kay's Phantom... I loved it! .. It helped me fully understand Erik's past and learn more about the other characters etc... I had only seen the move and the ALW's production before...  
As soon as I finished the book.. I felt inspired again....**_

_**...YAY!! ...  
**_

_**Thanks for listening....  
**_

_**ps. please feel free to comment...  
**_

_**Okamigirl.....  
**_

* * *

_...."My father said to me that... when I am in heaven child... I will send you the... Angel of Music." ...This little brown haired girl whispered. Her tiny blonde haired friend listened closely with eyes wide in wonder... _

_"Christine... Do you really believe... your father has sent him to you??" She wondered. _

_"Yes Meg... I believe that he has... and he is here with me now...always singing songs in my head"... Christine replied..._

_She sang in almost a whisper..._

_"The Angel of music sings songs in my head... The Angel of music sings songs in my head"....._

* * *

"Erik".....

Christine whispered as she woke from her dream... She knew she was dreaming because she and Meg were children. They were older when she told Meg about her ...Angel of Music... just after her performance in ...Hannibal.

She smiled with the memory of herself on the grand stage as she sang...Think of Me!

That moment in time would always be special to her... She always loved to sing.... It was always a way to express her...

Her smile slowly faded as she remembered the hard times at the opera house.... and the harsh reality of what happened afterwards...

She placed a hand on her throat.... Tears began to well in her eyes as she still felt the texture of an old scar... She quickly removed her hand and wiped away her tears.....

"My voice"... She whispered. Her eyes wide in fear... Thoughts of her not being able to sing like she had done in the past entered her mind.

She recalled the memory of the doctor telling them all about the damage of her throat. Saying it was a miracle she was able to speak.....

Christine always knew this...but it never really sank in until she thought about singing again....especially now....

Now that her teacher, the one who helped inspired and sculpt her voice to near perfection was under the same roof. She remembered how her heart stopped weeks earlier when she heard him sing so sweetly to Kayla. She felt herself avoiding Erik afterwards. She was afraid he'd be angry with her thinking she was spying. She felt embarrassed and shameful. She feared that when they were together he would bring up the question whether she could sing or not.

She wasn't ready to face that......

Oh...how she missed his voice... Hearing him sing brought back memories of the past... (Not all bad)...

Memories of how they used to be when she was a child..... How he was there for her when no one else was...How he cared, tutored her believing in her as she grew.... He loved her from the beginning. Even though he had deceived her in the early years ... pretending to be her Angel of music... using the stories from her father to gain her trust... She always knew deep down he did it to inspire her, to make her happy...

He taught her how to sing to her fullest... and now....Well now was a different story...

_What if I can't? _... She couldn't finish her thought... She didn't want to face the fact...with the possibility that she would never be able to sing that way again...

She closed her eyes...and pulled her pillow to her chest and buried her head in it, soaking it with her tears...

"Christine? ...Dear are you awake??"... Someone from her door called out to her...

Christine gasped when she heard Rebecca's voice. She was able to pull the covers over her head, just in time as she heard Rebecca turning the doorknob.

"Are you alright?"... Rebecca asked as she entered the room. Christine quickly wiped her tears away before pulling down the covers.

"Y...Yes I am.. I just am not myself today... I hope I am not coming down with anything"... She replied quickly....

"Are you sure? .... Your face is all red like you've been crying!"... Rebecca asked feeling concerned.

"Yes I'm fine... I just need to eat something to get my strength up that's all... Please Rebecca ... do not worry"... Christine replied smiling trying her best to reassure her...

She slipped out of bed and put a robe on...

"I will be downstairs in about five minutes...was there anything I can do to help you with the children?".... She asked sweetly trying to sound convincing...like nothing was bothering her.

Rebecca eyed her suspiciously for a moment or so... She told Christine that things were taken care of downstairs....and suggested to her to take her time coming down... Before she left... she turned back and hugged her tightly.

"If at any time there's something bugging you ... or if you need to talk to someone.... please don't hesitate to come to me... I love you like you were my own daughter... And I will be here if you need me"... Rebecca finished... She smiled then went downstairs, leaving Christine with her own thoughts....

* * *

At breakfast everyone was already seated and had started eating when Christine came down to join them.... They all were talking amongst themselves...Meg talking to Andrew and her mother... Nadir talking to Erik... Rebecca and Sarah conversed with the children.

Christine just stood there for a moment watching the scene in front of her. She quietly took her place at the table across from Erik... Christine felt like she was in a haze... She didn't feel hungry, but took little bites anyway. For the first time in a while she just wanted to retreat somewhere alone and let out all her frustrations...

"You seem very quiet this morning... Is there anything troubling you??" ...someone asked.

Christine's head snapped up when Nadir caught her attention...Both Nadir and Erik were watching her.

"It's nothing really... I'm just tired... I didn't sleep much last night.... There's nothing to worry about"... She said quickly trying to sound convincing....

She went back to her food tying to shove more pieces in her mouth. But all she could feel was Erik's presences... She looked up slightly only to meet his eyes that was locked on to hers. He never shifted his gaze... not even as he ate his food. He was trying to read her... She gave him a little smile in hopes of trying to seem calm inside. But in spite of that, his stare only deepened causing her heart to race. It pounded so hard she feared he would hear it.... She wondered what thoughts were running through his head.....

A tug on the arm distracted her...She looked down only to see Kayla by her side. She motioned Christine to lower her head so she could whisper something in her ear. As Kayla quietly told her, a smile slowly appeared on Christine's face... By now almost everyone at the table was intrigued...

Christine cleared her throat....

"It appears our little Kayla will be getting a visit from the tooth fairy"... She announced. Christine felt proud of her...

As everyone clapped and cheered for Kayla... Erik sat still... "The Tooth Fairy??" he muttered.... This was new to him... He had never experience such a reaction from losing a tooth in his youth... On the contrary... when he lost his first tooth ...he was met with a stick and a good beating, from his ever-so-loving father... he would have rather had Kayla's reaction instead..

Kayla stood there beaming with excitement.... She smiled revealing the evidence of her missing tooth...

After Christine told Kayla everything about the tooth fairy....she couldn't wait... She eagerly took Christine's hand... pulled her away from the table and led her upstairs to her room so she could place her tooth under her pillow.... Christine chuckled softly; she knew Kayla would try to stay up as long as possible to catch a glimpse of the mysterious tooth fairy....

* * *

After breakfast everyone went their separate way for the day.... Rebecca Mme. Giry, and Sarah decided to treat the children with a day of picnic and games...

Andrew and Meg were going to visit her friend from the opera house, because her friend would be leaving soon to return. They both had asked if Christine wanted to join them but she politely declined, knowing perfectly well that Meg would want some alone time with Andrew.

Erik and Nadir were heading to town to order supplies for the following week. Erik didn't mind going... he loved to ride...

He glanced back to Christine a couple times before leaving with Nadir. He could tell she seemed distant ever since she saw him sing to Kayla. He wasn't a fool. He knew it must have been emotional for her... (It was to him) Bring back memories... of the music they were a part of.... and what he created.

He vowed never to sing or write a single note again after he thought she had died... But somehow that adorable little girl brought it out of him...

Erik knew perfectly well that there was a chance that Christine would never be able to sing again... He accepted that fact when Nadir told him everything that had happened to her.... It was hard at first... Her voice was heaven... It wasn't fair to have something so pure taken from her... She deserved better.

He saw the pain in her eyes.... He wasn't about to cause her more... If she needed space he would give it to her....

* * *

Christine decided to stay home with Rebecca and the children..... She wanted mostly to be alone... to calm her thoughts and emotions... Christine carried on acting like nothing bothered her but by the afternoon it was starting to get difficult... She wanted to escape the house for a while...but she didn't want to abandon Rebecca.... She had always been there for her... She didn't want to let her down in anyway....

As the children eagerly got ready for the games.... Rebecca approached Christine...

"Why... don't you get some air and go for a nice ride with Grace... It's such a beautiful day out.... and Grace could use the exercise"... She suggested to her... sensing her cabin fever.

Christine blinked....

"Are you sure.... I don't mind staying here to help ... really I could go with you and..." Christine replied but Rebecca shook her head... and gently patted Christine's hand...

"Go... my dear... take some time for you for once... We can manage"...She finished giving Christine a warm smile....

With Rebecca... there was no winning... She had her own gently way of doing things... It was in her nature to be kind and compassionate to others... But when push came to shove she could hold her own.... She was there for Christine since day one... helping her recover.... making her feel always needed and wanted... Christine thought this woman was amazing...

Christine turned to face her fully and embraced her in a tight hug...."thank you".... She whispered.....

"For Everything"....

* * *

It felt great to be outside....feeling the warm sun against her skin... The air was a little crisp.. Blowing winds from the north... After all it was fall and winter would be on its way shortly....

Grace was happy to be out in the open... Christine was on trails she hadn't been on in a while... This felt good... It was just what she needed... She felt so calm inside ... Part of her didn't want to return home... just wanting to ride on and on... She knew it was late in the afternoon by the direction of the sun... She was hungry but didn't care... She felt total peace......

At some point on their journey Christine enjoyed walking along side Grace, lightly holding on to her reins ... She patting and praised her as they both appreciated the beauty around them... Christine was so entranced in the moment that she didn't even hear the sounds of heavy horse shoes pounding down the trail nearby.

Grace immediately jerked and whined ....being the first to hear.

"Grace?".... Christine asked ... snapping out of it..

"What's wrong girl!?"... She questioned.

Suddenly out of no where... Christine saw a pair of rider's barrelling down the trail at lightning speed towards her... Christine stood frozen with fear...

In a matter of seconds....Caesar recognized them immediately ...He whined and slammed his hooves in the dirt trying to slow him down...

"Whoa!!".... Erik yelled in panic upon seeing them trying to stop his beast of a horse... Nadir also called out to them fearing the worst...

Grace reared out of the way pulling Christine down to the ground...

In a last desperate attempt to avoid trampling Christine, Erik made his horse jump right over her... barely missing her.

Christine's heart pounded in her chest... She was trying to breathe again... She was surrounded in a smoke of dust making it difficult to see.....

She then felt hands grasp her shoulders and pull her up from the ground.

"Are you alright?" ...Erik quickly asked her... scanning her body for any injuries.

"Yes... I think so" ... She managed to say... slightly dazed.

She noticed Nadir leap off his horse and run up toward them.... Erik suddenly grasped her shoulders again making her face him...

"What the HELL ... were you DOING THERE!"... He lashed out in frustration...

Her eyes widened...voice caught up in her throat....with his sudden temper...

"Erik.... Is she alright!?"... Nadir asked reaching them finally ... Before Christine could answer Erik snapped...

"No!!... LOOK at her ARM!"...

They all glanced down to see blood tricking down her arm...

Christine blinked ... She felt fine.... _I must have cut my arm on some tree branches when I fell _... she thought.

"Erik... I'm fine ... It's just a scratch ... It doesn't hurt... really"... Christine said hoping to lighten the situation...

"I NEARLY KILLED YOU!!... Just a scratch (mumbling).... You got to be kidding me!!"... He snarled at her....

"Erik.... why don't you go and fetch Caesar... I will try to find Grace"... Nadir suggested quickly trying to diffuse him...

Erik reluctantly took Nadirs advice, and left to search for his horse...mumbling foreign curses on his way....

Christine felt awful for the whole ordeal.... After returning with Grace, Nadir tried to reassure her that Erik was just angry with himself for the incident... but Christine still felt responsible... She was trying to get closer to him and win his trusts again... not get him angry...

When she finished dusting her off completely... she saw Erik returning with Caesar... She didn't want to face him ...still feeling embarrassed...

Nadir was over by his horse sitting on a rock with a bag filled with food... When Erik reached him, Nadir offered him a sandwich.... Erik then scanned around looking for Christine...

She was by Grace....stroking her mane... while tears trickled down her face.... With all the emotions she had been going through lately... this seemed to be the tip of the iceberg..... Christine tried with all her strength to suppress her emotions... and deal with them on her own time... but some tears still managed to fall...

When Nadir called out to her... she wiped her face (behind Grace), then took her reins and walked her out in the open....

"I need to head back... Rebecca is probably worried sick... I lost track of the hour... I will see you both later...." She said mounting her horse...

Both men jumped up, realizing that she was leaving....

"Wait!" ... Erik said running in front of Grace ... cut them off...

"Don't go" ... He whispered...

Christine stared at him... She was stunned that he was asking her to stay with them...

"You must be hungry"... He went on...

"I know I would be ... after dodging a fast moving object ...to avoid sudden death... That would make anyone ... hungry".... He finished... smirking.

Christine's eyes widened... Nadir nearly choked on his sandwich....

_Was that a joke?_ ... She thought...

Before Christine could protest... Erik took the reins and led Grace and Christine over to Nadir....

"Come ... my dear... there is plenty..." Nadir urged her on...

Before she realized ... Erik took her waist and lifted her off her horse.... and gently planted her on her feet.

She blushed... realizing how close they were.... from each other.

Erik sat her in-between himself and Nadir.... Nadir happily handed her some sandwiches and fruit...

It was interesting eating with the pair of them alone... She saw how they were together... talking freely ... throwing jokes and sarcastic remarks here and there... A tag team ... almost game-like.... But what she saw most was the strong bond they both had ... a deep respect... It was nice to see... and she felt glad that Erik always had someone like Nadir...

After eating... Nadir left to go feed and give water to the horses...

Erik pulled out some bandages, ready to clean her arm... Christine had forgotten all about it... Knowing perfectly well she felt fine she let Erik tend to her arm anyway, not wanting to spoil the peaceful moment...

His touch was gentle ... He glanced up a couple times ... to see if she was alright... She only winced, when he had to get a couple little stones out of her wound to prevent infection.

"You've come a long way Christine"... He said breaking the silence, as he bandaged up her arm...

A look of confusion crossed her face, wondering what he meant....

Erik smirked

"You've grown.... You're more confident ....sure of yourself... then before" ... he finished sensing her question.

"Oh..." She replied back, not quite sure how to answer...

"I'm thankful ... Nadir was there for you... to save you... when I couldn't" ... He said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"I owe him everything"..... He breathed.

She was speechless, caught off guard.... She wasn't expecting to be talking about the past... about that night...

She felt so numb...

"I'm ... sorry ....for what happened to you.... I would have tried to stop them.... Had I'd known" ... he said tenderly.

A tear must have escaped, because his hand flew up and wiped it from her cheek.

His hand then traveled down her neck to her collarbone...caressing her scar...

She held her breath... and blinked back several tears, which threatened to spill...

"It ... killed me to think ... I would never see your face again".... He whispered in her ear... His eyes were on hers once more...

"And here you are"..... He said softly... face inches away from hers.

She felt his thumb light trace over her lips.....

"CEASAR.... YOU BEAST!! ... COME BACK HERE!".... A voice rang in the air interrupting them...

They glanced over and saw Nadir running after Caesar.... who was trotting towards them, only stopping next to Christine...to nudge her shoulder...

Erik cursed out loud....

"She's fine you FOOL!" ...Erik informed Caesar ... feeling annoyed.

Christine found it rather amusing... Caesar trying to protect her from ...it own Master!

Afterwards Nadir suggested heading back..... There were thick clouds in the distance...rain clouds...

They packed things up and started to head home....

* * *

It was the middle of the night.... Andrew lay awake in feeling restless. He tried sleeping in many positions but none seemed effective...

The weather outside was as restless as he... A storm was brewing..

Andrew had lots on his mind... mainly Erik...

He tried his best not to think about him... keeping himself busy most of the time avoiding him whenever possible... But sooner or later the thoughts came back to haunt him...

"Things are never gonna change" ...he mumbled to himself....

He recalled earlier that day... when he saw Nadir, Christine and Erik return from there ride... all in good humour ...especially Erik...

He remembered Nadir telling them all what happened on the trail and Christine's close encounter ...This had everyone in stitches and thanking god nothing serious had happened... Even Erik chuckled slightly and kept sending sideway glances to Christine......

Andrew felt envious... He wasn't mad at Christine ... but wished he was closer more part of Erik's life..... They were brother for heaven's sake....

Andrew growled to himself.... he need to sleep and get these thoughts out of his head.... He needed something to distract him....

A loud crack of thunder split the air... causing Andrew to fly a couple feet in the air.....

"Wow... that was close" ... he said out loud.... He then glanced out the window to see what poor unfortunate tree met is end...with Mother Nature's wrath...

It wasn't a tree he saw......

"Shit!!!".... He cursed....

Without thinking he threw on what clothes he could find... and ran out his room.... out the front door of the house...

The stables were burning!!

* * *

Meg spent most of the night in Christine's room.... They talked for hours. Christine learned that the Giry's decided not return to the Opera house. Meg's mother would be going back for a time to sell the house...They wanted to be close to everyone dear to them. Meg also told Christine many times how she thought about Andrew. She was sure that she loved him and Andrew felt the same for her... Christine felt very happy for her...

At one point Meg bluntly asked Christine about Erik... If he had made any advances towards her...

Christine was not prepared to talk about those things yet.... They barely scratched the surface.... She wasn't expecting anything huge from him ... It might take some time for them to get really close.... They still had things they need to sort out... They needed to build friendship and trust between each other... She didn't want to rush him ...afraid of damaging what they have...

But yet she thought back... to that afternoon... when it was just herself and Erik ....She felt that something was happening...

Eventually they both feel asleep.....

It wasn't long until a Crack of thunder.... jolted them up....

"What was that??"... Meg jumped.

"Thunder ... I think"... Christine replied... wiping the sleep from her eyes..

Christine looked out the window and saw.... Andrew running...

"What in the world?? ... What's he doing???...." she wondered...

When she looked further out her window... that's when she saw the blaze.....

"THE HORSES!!!"....she gasped...

Hastily grabbing a robe; throwing it on over her white night gown... she flew out the door with Meg following right behind....

* * *

Once at the stables, Andrew threw open the doors...

Fire was spreading... The horses were panicking.... Andrew started freeing horses one by one... It wasn't until freeing the third horse that he realized Meg and Christine were there helping him....

He protested ... but they didn't listen. They need to act fast.... The horses were screaming, panting and kicking ... as the fire grew.

* * *

It was one of the few times Erik was having a great sleep... since he came to live at the house.... He loved the sound of a good thunderstorm... That last crack of thunder brought a smile to his face... He felt that nothing could disturb him...

He then heard sounds of heavy feet pounding throughout the house floor....

"Dam Brats!"... He growled assuming it was the children running around, scared from the storm....

Erik closed his eyes ignoring the noise and continued to fall back asleep........

"ERIK!!"..... Nadir yelled bursting in his room.....

Erik jumped ... nearly attacking Nadir... But before Erik could get a word in, he was cut off...

"We have to go!!!"... Nadir said firmly ... throwing clothes at him to dress...

"THERE A FIRE!!.....

* * *

Christine was coughing now from all the smoke... She could see in the haze Meg and Andrew rounding up the last number of horses.... She was going to join them when she heard ... whining and screaming, from the far end of the stable... She stopped...

"Grace ... Caesar!!"... She gasped remembering the stallions were always kept separate from the other horses.

Without thinking she ran towards them....

By now pieces of debris were starting to fall from the rafters...

Andrew saw Christine bolting to the back... He tried to run and call out to her, when a beam fell hitting Andrew (pinning) one leg to the ground.... Instantly he felt pain and burning. He knew his ankle was broken...

"ANDREW!!!!"... Meg shrieked.... running towards him... She tried to move the beam, but it was to heavy... Andrew told Meg to get out... but she refused.

...She couldn't leave him...

* * *

Erik, Nadir and Rebecca ran outside and saw horses running out of the inferno... Somebody had freed them....

Mme. Giry suddenly ran out of the house....

"Erik!!..... Meg, Andrew, and Christine... are NOT in the HOUSE!"... She cried.

Nadir and Erik... exchanged looks then bolted to the stables.... Erik's heart pounded with each step he took... He feared what he might see inside...

* * *

Meg tried countless of times to move the beam... She felt so tired and weak...

"Help!!!!" ... she cried... Not knowing what to do...

"Somebody ....HELP ...US!!!"....

All of a sudden she heard Nadir and Erik calling out to them.... Meg got hopeful...

"Over... HERE!!"... She shouted back....

She saw them appear from the smoke... Erik immediately saw his brother on the ground...

"ANDREW!!"... He yelled... running to him...

Both men helped Meg remove the beam.... Then carried Andrew outside on to the grass...

"Are you alright"... Erik asked him... Andrew nodded shocked that he actually cared...

Erik froze.....

He then grabbed Andrew's shoulders....

"Where's....CHRISTINE!!"... He yelled....

Andrews face went white.... revealing his answer....

Erik quickly looked back.... feeling fear in his heart.... The entrance had now collapsed... There was no way in ...or out now!

* * *

Christine struggled to get to Caesar, Grace and their young colt.... She could hear them but couldn't see anything. There was so much smoke it was burning her eyes.

She held out her hands until she felt one of the horses.... Caesar nudged her over behind him to his little family against the back wall ... He used his body like a shield... trying to protect them. Christine peered around him and saw that the fire had engulfed the entrance way... They were stuck now, and the fire was coming....

"No"... she whispered...

"Were NOT going to DIE this way!" .... she gasped...

She turned and started kicking and punching the wooden boards to the wall... Trying to break through them... But it wasn't working...

Caesar screamed and reared up on his hind legs.... trying to battle the flames and debris that was falling around them... This was too much... She didn't know what to do... It was getting hard to breathe.... It felt like someone was squeezing her throat... She needed to get out...

"Somebody.... help me PLEASE!!!!"... She pleaded...

She continued pounding franticly..... She was starting to hyperventilate... as everything was starting to crumble around her...

"GET ME ...OUT OF HERE!!!"... She screamed.... She went in to a coughing fit...

She thought she was going to black out from all the smoke when she heard people shouting...

She looked out; in-between the wooden slots and saw Erik and Nadir racing toward them from outside...

"HANG ON ... CHRISTINE!!... Erik shouted...

He and Nadir began kicking and throwing themselves against the boards...

The boards were starting to break but not fast enough.....

"DAMMIT...I need an AXE!!"... Erik yelled feeling frustrated...

"It's burning in the stables"... Nadir replied hopelessly...

Erik peered in between the slots ... into her eyes... and saw panic...

"Angel!!.......Help me!!!"... She pleaded to him... choking on more smoke....

A surge of anger coursed through his body... He cursed and pounded both fist against the boards...... He closed his eyes...feeling helpless...

He then heard.... Caesar whine out loud....

His eyes flew back open.... "Caesar"... he whispered.....

He peered inside again... looking for his horse....

"Caesar... come here boy!!!".... Trying to call him over...

He came at once to his master's command... His horse was always loyal to him....

"Caesar.... Kick the wall....KICK!!!"... He commanded....

Quickly understanding his master... he started kicking, using his powerful legs to penetrate the wall...

"Yes!!...Good Boy!!!".... he said praising him... "Keeping KICKING!!".....

The boards were breaking like match-sticks... Erik and Nadir were able to peel away... large pieces of wood make a hole big enough for everyone to fit through....

Caesar flew out first ... along with the two horses' right behind him....

Erik ... pulled Christine in his arms... patting her down... making sure she wasn't on fire...

He then carried her off... and settled her down next to the others on the grass....

After Christine stopped choking... she looked up to thank him.... but saw him pacing....

"Erik?" ... she whispered.....

He glanced back at the fire....He stopped in his tracks as he saw the rest of the stables completely crumble to the ground...

"It... could have been them!" ... he mumbled out loud....

He closed his eyes... and clenched his fists...... _They all could have DIED!!!_.... His mind screamed.....

Without warning.... he whirled around....

"What ... the HELL... made you think... to go in there...ALONE!!" ... shouting at the three of them....

Meg gasped.... Christine jumped.... and Andrew cringed....

"We... saw the fire from the window and Andrew out there trying to get the horses out.... We ran to help him".... Meg cried.

Christine and Andrew nodded in unison to her response.....

Erik turned his focus ...directly on Andrew...with a murderous glare....

_Crap!!_ ... Andrew thought.......

"Why didn't you GET US!".... Erik sneered...

Andrew stood paralyzed in fear.... He knew Erik temper but had never witnessed it firsthand.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GET US!!" ... he yelled and went on....

"YOU... AND THEM!!... (Said pointing to Meg and Christine).... Could Have... DIED!!! ..... All because... of YOUR ACTIONS!!!!!!"... He roared....

"Erik!!! ...that's enough!!!"... Nadir warned... not liking how this was headed...

Erik cursed and continued to pace again...

"What.... do you mean ME".... Andrew said ... suddenly gaining a backbone... He forced himself to stand, and went on...

"DON"T... pin this on ME... ERIK!!!... This was mother-nature's doing.... NOT MINE!!!!!".... He replied getting angry...

Meg and Christine sat in silence mouths gaped open.... not liking this at all.... This was becoming a very dangerous situation...

Erik whipped around.... eyes glazed with anger....

"DONT... BE COCKY WITH ME.... BOY!!!!!!!" ... shouting at him....

Nadir was by Erik's side and Christine by Andrew's... both trying to calm them...

"Why... NOT!!!.... Maybe someone should.... SHOW YOU SOME MANORS... FOR A CHANGE!!!"... Andrew roared back....

Erik pushed Nadir....out of the way... heading towards Andrew.... Christine stepped between the two men...

"GET.... OUT OF THE WAY!!! ....CHRISTINE!!"... Erik shouted at her...

"ENOUGH!!! .... ERIK!!" ... Nadir shouted.

"Stay out of THIS...DOGARA!!!"... Erik roared...

"Please.... Stop this ...No one was killed ... let's just settle this...we..." ...Christine pleaded... trying to help... but was cut off...

"Ya.... ERIK!!.... DON'T SHOUT AT HER..... She no longer YOUR PUPPET!" ....He sneered...

Christine gasped... Meg held her breath.....

Erik's eyes... flashed red!!.... Without realizing ... He pushed through Christine causing her to tumble to the ground.... He lunged at Andrew grabbing his throat... making him choke....

"YOU!... want to FIGHT ME!!!... Go ahead.... Hit me...HIT ME!!!!"... He said furiously.

"I've KILLED people for less... BOY!" He said... squeezing his hands tighter.

Andrew was just as angry... He felt so much adrenalin ... that he completely forgot about his broken foot....

He lost all sense of reason... He broke out of Erik's hold... and swung at him... Erik being faster... dodged and deflected his attack.... sending him flying to the ground twisting his ankle ... further injuring it...... causing him to writhe in pain...

"ERIK!!!... BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!!"... Nadir roared ... pushing him back... They both stood intense ... face to face....

Nadir needed to get Erik away, afraid of the destruction he would cause... This wasn't his friend starring at him. He was replaced by a being so evil and filled with rage. Nadir knew that part of Erik would kill him or anyone without a second glance...

He had seen _this _side to him many times before.... He saw it most from his early days. Erik studied architecture in Persia... He was a young adult when Nadir brought him there. He impressed the Persian Shah and his mother the Khanum of the Mazanderan Court, with both his skills and ability to manipulate others around him... Many times for his reward they offered him riches... and other desires (women)... But there was also a dark side which influenced him.... Erik was introduced to drugs and often depended on them... He was even ordered to carry out _'amusing deaths'_ for the Khanum's pleasure, becoming there assassin... Many times Nadir tried to warn him... but it was so late... Being there just unlocked a side in Erik... A darkness that Erik would spend the rest of his life trying to control... But many times the darkness prevailed....

Christine was afraid that Erik was going to hurt Nadir... for interfering...

She also knew his dark temper well. She remembered there first real encounter together, when she unmasked him.... He lunged at her throat, ready to kill her out of reaction. If it weren't for Ayesha (his sweet cat... god rest her sole) chomping down on his big toe to release Christine... Erik would have succeeded in killing her...

Snapping out of it... Erik growled ... looked back at Christine, who was still on the ground ... and to Andrew (holding his foot)...

He cursed out load... and backed off from Nadir...

Next thing Christine knew... She saw him storm past them ... back to the house inside... slamming the door so loud that she feared it would fly off its hinges....

Everyone... paused for a moment ... realizing what just happened. Christine glanced back to Andrew... who had tears in his eyes... She knew it wasn't from the pain...

He felt hurt.... When Nadir went to help Andrew up... he refused it... He staggered up on his own... Limped back to the house and too slammed the door shut....

Meg... Christine... and Nadir... all stood motionless... They all knew that on one.... was going to sleep well tonight......

* * *

_**..... Well there you have it... I am glad i finished it... and another chapter is 95% finished...  
**_

_**I used some reference to Susan Kay in this chapter with some differences to follow my version of the story...  
I hope you all enjoyed it... and hope you keep reading...**_

_**Thanks....  
Okamigirl...**_


	11. Monster

Angels Fall First

Chapter 11

**"Monster"**

Christine watched the sun come up, sitting by a tree near the horse trails. It was a quiet morning. The warmth of the sun felt lovely against her face.  
Grace happily munched on some grass not far from where she sat. Christine leaned her head back against the tree, closing her eyes. A lot had happened within the last several hours...

Visions of the fire and the fight between Erik and Andrew plagued her thoughts. Also not to mention how angry Erik was with her for interfering.

She sighed....

It's been almost two months now since Erik came to live at the house. Christine felt he was slowly coming around... She even hoped he might even let Andrew in his life in time. But after last night, it looked grim...

_Why did he have to be so ...stubborn.... both for that matter!_ She thought feeling frustrated...

..................

She tried to get some sleep, after the fight... but it was no use. About four am she finally got out of bed tip-toed around Meg's sleeping form on the sofa bed, and slipped out her room. She left a note in the kitchen, so no one would worry ... and snuck outside...

Christine walked to the corral where all the horses were until the stable were rebuilt. It connected to the shed providing a suitable shelter. The stallions were happy to see her. They felt a stronger connection with Christine for trying to save them. Christine felt the same and felt just a grateful.

She got an extra saddle from the shed and got Grace ready. As they rode off she remembered Caesar running along with them from inside the corral wanting to go as well... It made her smile.

* * *

Coming back to reality... She glanced down to her arm remembering how Erik had bandaged it for her on the previous day. He was so caring and tender with her...

"Things are such a mess!" she cried.

The two brothers nearly killed one another out of anger.... more like Erik almost did.

She believed he really would have done so ... if pushed further over the edge.

"Oh... Erik" She whispered feeling helpless.

She took a deep breath to keep from crying... and told herself to just lean back and enjoy the sunrise...

She soon fell asleep....

A nudge on her arm woke her from her sleep. Slightly groggy she opened her eyes a bit to see a horse beside her. She stretched her arms out feeling very stiff.

_I must have dozed off_ ... she thought.

The horse nudged her again wanting attention. She patted and stroked its main. Christine fully opened her eyes and glanced up at the horse. Her eyes went wide....

_This is not Grace_.... She thought suddenly realizing.

She quickly glanced around the tree to see her horse _still_ eating away... She looked back at the animal; nose to nose with her. It was Caesar....

"How on earth ... did you get out??... She asked.

"Erik should have named you ... Houdini!" she joked... hugging his head.

"It's about time you ... woke up!" This voice said out of nowhere.

Christine jumped and looked around... but didn't see anyone...

"Am I losing my mind??" she said questioning her sanity...

All of a sudden she felt an apple drop in her lap... from the tree.

She froze......

Christine slowly looked up, only to find Erik in the tree...

Her mouth dropped. He sat there casually chewing on an apple.... starring at her with a comical look on his face.

Erik threw out the rest of the apple. He jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of her. He crouched down to her eye level... picked up the apple from her lap...

"Apple?" He said offering it to her, still wearing the same expression.

Christine sat there stunned. She didn't know where to start, or what to say...

"How?.... when??" She managed to ask him.

He smirked...

"I didn't get the name _Phantom_... for nothing without learning how to get around undetected...."

He replied ... answering her .... He then pulled out a piece of paper from his coat...

"I also found your note..." he finished.

"Oh..." She laughing nervously, feeling rather silly.

They sat silent for a moment. Christine looked on towards the sun. Erik patted Caesar then sent him off to Grace... He sat next to her against the tree ...also admiring the sun.

"Did I hurt you?? He asked breaking the silence between them.

"No..." she whispered quickly still starring out...

Erik turned to her; studying her for a moment... He watched her hands fidget in her lap. He knew she was lying...

He lightly touched her hands causing her to look up towards him...

"Yes... I did"... He whispered softly, starring straight at her.

Her head lowered and eyes flew to her lap, knowing she'd been caught...

He squeezed her hands trying to show her that he was no longer angry with her.

She winced suddenly... causing his hand to fly off hers in an instant. He then lightly took her hands in his to inspect them...  
She tried to stop him but, he had already turned them over revealing the dark bruises down her hands and forearms.

He held his breath and closed his eyes... remembering her pounding desperately trying to escape the fire, and pleading with him to save her.

Christine thought his temper was going to flare up again ... from reminding him of last night. But to her surprise... he took her hands and lightly kissed them.

She smiled. He really wasn't angry with her anymore... He was himself again.

_But... What about Andrew?_ She thought; frowning slightly... She was still worried about the brothers.

"What's wrong??" He asked sensing something wasn't right.

Her eyes flew to his again ... searching. _Perhaps.... we can_... she started thinking.

"What??" ... He asked again cupping his hand against her cheek... wondering what her eyes were trying to tell him.

_Maybe.... We can talk and sort this out_....

"Please Christine ... tell me!" he pleaded softly.

She debated at first whether to ask him or to say anything... fearing he might lash out. But he really seemed to want to know... and he was so calm.... maybe this was her chance.

She took a deep breath.....

"Erik ... why do you hate Andrew so?" .... She asked, finally getting to the point.

Shock crossed his face... caught off guard by her question.

"It's a long story... please I don't wish to start this conversation." He answered back quickly... then started to stand...

"Please wait" She said catching his arm as they stood.

He sighed...

"Christine ... you don't understand" he said trying to reason with her.

"Erik... I understand enough to know what happened in the past... but I don't understand why you keep him away... I see how you watch him sometimes with longing to be closer to him"...

"Christine"... he warned ... "I'm not discussing this"...

"Erik.... you love him... I know you do, deep down inside" She said trying to reach him.

"Enough... Christine!" He said struggling to control his temper... as his hands started to shake.

But she pressed on.... She didn't want to give up...

"He's... your brother! .... He wants so much to be part of your life... Why do you stay away? .... He needs you... I'm sure you two can work things out.... Why do you shut him out?? ... Why do you?" ...

"ENOUGH!!!" he bellowed...

Christine jumped back, startled by his outburst. He grabbed onto her shoulders....

"You think you can solve EVERYTHING!" He hissed...

"WHY YOU ASK??... WHY DO YOU THINK?" .... He roared on.

She tried to interrupt but he stopped her.

"NO! ... My dear you wanted to know... so you're going to LISTEN!!" he growled.

Christine struggled as she felt his grip tighten around her...

_Now ... I've done it_ ...she thought helplessly.

"Do you think I want to subject my brother to my madness? ...To have him follow in my footsteps? ... NO! ... It would disgust me if he was like ME!"... He spat...

Christine's heart sank. She couldn't believe that he hated him so... Her eyes started to well up. He was filled with rage again. She tried to look away from him but he held her in place.

"Don't you see? ... I want to protect him! I don't want him close to me, when I could damage the good that he has. I won't risk his future.... He was the only person in my family that I ever gave a dam about... I won't ruin him!" He finished feeling his anger waive slightly causing his grip loosen.

Tears slid down her cheeks realizing just how much he really did care and love his brother. But it still pained her to see Erik like this... Keeping away from him was actually destroying them both. She felt she had to help; figure out some way to fix this, to save them.

He growled tightening his grip around her shoulders once more, reading her thoughts...

"Do not medal in this... Christine!" he hissed.

"You can't fix this... or me! You can't save a monster!"

"Erik please don't say that.... You're not a monster" she cried.

"Oh ... NO!!?" ... he snapped, shaking her slightly, his face inches away from hers.

"Don't you remember the opera house?? ... What I put you and that boy through?? ... I would have KILLED him then ... if it weren't for you! ... Oh... how I WANTED to ..."

Christine felt like someone had punched her in the gut. All colour drained from her face. She only saw darkness in his deep orbs.

Erik knew he struck a nerve... but he was too angry to care.

He went on...

"You feared me then Christine, and I can see it now in your eyes... That's why you left me in the first place... admit it!"

"Christine ... Admit I AM A MONSTER!"...

She couldn't breathe, let alone speak. But she had to try even if it took everything she had.

"But you didn't"... she whispered.

"You didn't kill him... You let us go.... I admit I was frightened of you ... I still am in some ways... but not from _you_ Erik!" she said trying to reach him...

"Your _actions_ frightened me! ... I've always loved you Erik... that beautiful part of you ... the musical; brilliant side. The caring unconditional side that loved me; accepted me for who I was even from when I was a child..."

"I never feared the real...you!"

Christine was shaking now. The flood gate seemed to open inside of her. It felt like all her emotions were pouring out. She felt sadness, anger, sorrow... but mostly regret for everything she had done...

"If we're on the subject about monsters Erik, then please let us judge!"... She snapped suddenly at him who seemed surprised by her sudden mood.

"I acted so childish and foolish! ... I hurt you and my best friend with my STUPID ways... If I had only been honest with myself from the beginning, and not let _fear_ cloud my judgement... things would have turned out differently..." she said raising her voice.

As Erik listened, he realized she was no longer that timid girl from the opera house; afraid of her own shadow... She had an edge to her now... a fire... Time and life-events changed her ... He liked seeing this in her...

He shook his head, trying to keep his mind in the present...

"Even so my dear... you can't deny that you loved the boy!" ...He hissed back.

"Yes... Your right! ... I did love him. But I realized that it wasn't the kind of love that a woman should feel for a husband; someone I would give myself to completely ... I never desired him... the way I desired you! ...." she replied trailing off suddenly, trying to compose herself... Feeling surprised on what she just told him.

They were silent once more ... until Christine's emotions returned ... causing her to snap once more...

"Remember... Raoul died, because he came with me to that god-forsaken town!! ... I took whatever future he had of one day having a family of his own...."

"HE'S DEAD now because of ME!! ... I cause this MESS! ... I can never change what's been done with him and for the pain that I have caused you!!... I deserved what happened to me... Sometimes I lay awake in bed at night, _wishing_ I had died; punishment for all the suffering and pain I inflicted ..."

Erik blinked... never had he heard her say such things about herself... expressing such torment and guilt. He had sensed such pain inside of her ... but not like this...

"So let us JUDGE ERIK!!! ..."

I'M THE REAL MONSTER!!!" she shrieked...

A wave of emotions over whelmed her; braking her down. Tears came out like a waterfall. Her body shook. She felt ashamed for everything and what she had revealed to Erik, feeling exposed. She felt the need to run away... Her shame seemed to burn right through her heart...

Christine tried to push away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pinned her to the tree.

"Look at me!" he said in a firm voice.

"No... I can't... please, I..." she cried... trying to avoid his cold eyes.

"Look at ME!!" he snapped.

Her eyes flew to his, but to her surprise she saw warmth...

"Don't do this" he pleaded softly

"Don't put this on your shoulders... You had no control on what happened to you or that boy!"...

"Yes Erik...If it weren't for me! ... I ..." She said not believing him...

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!!"... He shouted cutting her off...

"DAMMIT!! CHRISTINE!!!" He yelled... slamming his free fist against the tree trying to make her see the light...causing her to jump.

He closed his eyes... trying to re-group.

"I won't let you destroy yourself... You can't blame yourself for everything that happened with us... or what happened at that town!" He said once he regained his control...

"I did terrible things at that opera house... you can't forget that... I killed to get what I wanted and I took advantaged, and manipulated you... I deceived you in making you believe I was someone sent from the heavens... I am just to blame for everything..."

Christine closed her eyes remembering their time together with the music... It made her shudder thinking it was now all gone...

"Listen to me! ..." He said placing his hands on her cheeks...

"You survived... you were meant to live! ... He would have wanted you to go on, just as I would have wanted you to... What happened to you was not punishment... It just happened... You must forgive yourself Christine... Your guilt and pain will only destroy you... consume you to darkness, something I am all too familiar with..."

"But how can I??" She said in-between sobs, opening her eyes...

"Would you forgive me... for all of this?? ... I wouldn't even forgive myself... so how can I expect someone else to do the same... I ..."

"Shut up!" ...

He ordered... placing a finger on her lips, silencing her... Her eyes widened feeling hurt.

"I would!! ... You stubborn, foolish woman!"...

Christine gasped as she felt his mouth capture hers passionately... rending her powerless against him... She was at his mercy...

* * *

_**Yay!!! another one finished!... I hope you all like it.. there is more to come...**_  
_**And Please comment if you wish... I would love to hear from you all :)**_  
_**And please ... sorry for the mistakes if any :(**_  
_**thanks for listening...**_  
_**Okamigirl.....**_


	12. Love

Angels Fall First

Chapter 12

"Love "

_... Christine gasped as she felt his mouth capture hers passionately... rending her powerless against him... She was at his mercy... _

All negative thoughts fled from her mind, thinking only of _him_; feeling his mouth eagerly move with hers. His hands held her tightly against him, sending shivers up her spine. She had never been kissed this way before. Yes she had known Raoul's kisses, but they were so different from Erik's'...

Raoul was always so...proper, careful, lacking in some ways...never fully releasing all feeling to her on a different level other than words.

Erik's were filled with so much ... wanting, need, deep emotion, and so much more, that it made her head spin.

...

He couldn't stand to watch her suffer any longer. He wanted to end her torment. To somehow show her that she was wrong. That she was not this monster she claimed to be...  
He felt his instincts taking over as his lips met hers...  
A voice screamed... '_NO!_,' in his head upon giving into his need. Trying to sabotage him; telling him that he didn't deserve her.

His grip only tightened around her body, ignoring his thoughts; pushing forward until they both were pressed up against the tree, feeling his hands start to roam...

...

Christine let out a small sigh as his hands started exploring the curves of her body; feeling numb. She felt a strange throbbing sensation that started from her naval, which seemed to travel downwards. She felt feverish. Never had she experienced this before; liking it and wanted more. She clung to him as he deepened their kiss, feeling herself respond to him by wrapping her hands around his neck pulling him closer.

...

A low deep growl escaped from his throat as their kiss intensified. He felt like he was in a trance... drug-like. Defenses dropped by her touch. All emotions let go, allowing his body to feel his mind to wander... He thought back to Persia when he was a young man, remembering what it was like to feel the joys of a woman.  
He thought of Christine. He felt a need grow deep inside him. An over powering urge he hadn't felt in a long time...

_'Just think how good it would feel... You know you want her'... _His mind told him; taunting him...

_'Don't resist... just take her... She wants you too'... _

He felt as if under a spell... just sinking deeper and deeper into the feeling; capturing him feeling powerless to stop...

...

Caesar whined; slamming his hooves in the dirt...

Erik eyes snapped open. He knew his horse well. Caesar was trying to tell them something. He gently pulled himself away from Christine and peered around the tree just in time to see Nadir riding down the trail.

"It seems we have a visitor..." he muttered looking onward.

He stepped out from the tree just as Nadir approached.

Nadir's horse reared up upon seeing Erik, nearly throwing him off his saddle. Nadir cursed out loud feeling anger rise inside him. He was just about to shout at him, when he saw Christine following right behind Erik.

At first he was stunned; not expecting to see them both together this early giving the circumstances the night before. As he approached them he sensed something different between the two...

Christine seemed out of breath; rosy cheeked. Fidgeting with her hands glancing several times to Erik then finally back to Nadir. Erik also seemed to be acting strange, looking more annoyed than usual at Nadir's presence. His face oddly flushed; he too trying to catch his breath... The more he pondered on them... It suddenly dawned to him...

He interrupted something... perhaps something intimate.

As the realization of it formed on his face ... Nadir saw Erik scowl which only confirmed his observation even further.

"Did you both enjoying the sunrise?" Nadir said in a playful manor.

"You could say that Doroga!" Erik replied with warning in his voice.

Nadir was always amused by Erik's moods, unless things got out of hand.

He was still not happy with Erik on how he handled things the night previous. He also knew Erik's heart; loving his brother, despite his demons. Erik had always wanted Andrew to have the best of what the world could offer. For the first time Nadir saw true fear in Erik's eyes staring at that fire. Fearing he would lose EVERYTHING he held dear to him whether he admitted it or not. He knew Erik hated that feeling... For fear is his greatest enemy...

"Tell me old friend where are you headed?" Erik asked quickly changing the subject.

"To town... I need to get supplies for Andrew. He's developed infection in his leg."

Christine stood silent steadying her breathing as she listened to both men converse. When she heard about Andrew, she saw Erik's expression fall. She knew he felt awful on what happened between them. To make matters worse Andrew was sick now. Christine knew the seriousness of infection that could result in losing his leg or worse death, if not treated quickly. They all needed to act fast.

"Did anyone send for the doctor!" Erik asked with urgency in his voice.

"Of course we did, but unfortunately the doctor is out of town. We don't have time to wait for him. Andrew has a fever he will only worsen if we wait for him to return."

"I'm coming with you Doroga. " Erik said at once, grabbing for Caesar's reins.

"Remember the remedy I made for you in Persia when you were injured? We could use that for the infection."

"Ah... good thinking my boy... let's go we have no time to waste" Nadir agreed.

Christine's eyebrows rose slightly wondering why Nadir was ever injured and about Erik's knowledge on foreign medicine.

Erik was about to ride off when he suddenly remembered Christine. He turned quickly to face her but she had already mounted Grace facing the opposite direction and was ready to take off. Their eyes made contact once more. For once Erik was speechless. So much has transpired between them in the early hours. So much he wanted to say and needed to know from her. But there was no time. He needed to help Andrew.

"Christine, will you watch over Andrew for me until we return?" He finally asked.

"Of course I will ... He's a brother to me... I will do what I can to help." She answered with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Christine"... he replied quickly pulling on Caesar's reins; taking off in hast to catch up with Nadir.

...

_I quivered as the lightning streaked across the window pane, following a loud crack of thunder. I tried to pull the blankets over my head in attempts to block out the sound hating storms like this, with its never ending fury._

_I trembled slightly as I heard my bedroom door creek open. _

_"Oh no!" I gasped thinking my father was coming to punish me again for being frightened. He was always smacked me around whenever I showed fear or weakness in front of others. Father would often yell or curse telling me that he would give me something to fear. _

_I cried out a little when I felt something climb on my bed. My eyes were squeezed so tightly shut; bracing myself for the beatings to begin._

_"Don't be afraid" a ghostly voice called out to me. Stunned by this voice, I reopened my eyes and peered out of the covers only to see this teddy bear dancing at the edge of the bed. The bear jumped and whirled around in circles before landing once more._

_"Never fear... I am here" it told me. It looked like a normal brown teddy bear, wearing blue covered faded overalls with a missing pocket button. A smile formed on my face watching the bear dance; forgetting about the storm._

_Suddenly a boy wearing a fabric mask covering half his face appeared from behind the dancing bear, with a smile on his face._

_"Erik!" I squealed with delight upon see my brother. With the bear in hand Erik climbed up on the bed crawling to me; sliding under the covers making a tent. The only time we saw our faces was when the lightning lit up the sky. _

_"Make it stop Erik." I cried covering my eyes again after thunder rang once more._

_"I can't stop it brother" he replied. _

_"But you can... You know magic... I've seen you do magic before. Please make it stop!" I begged. Before Erik could answer a loud crack of thunder boomed across the sky, causing me to shriek in terror. _

_I heard Erik hold his breath and felt him go tense. He too probably felt what I feared that father would come this time and thrash me for sure. _

_Erik took a deep breath and slowly climbed out of bed._

_"Wait... w-where are you going?" _

_At the door I could see Erik slowly turn to me... _

_"Don't worry little brother..." he told me. "I've been through this many times before... What's one more scar."_

_My eyes widened in fear knowing exactly what he meant... how he had been mercilessly at the hands of our father countless times before. There were times Erik would anger father so... on purpose just to protect me when father would lash out in his drunken state... _

_Suddenly we both heard father barrelling down the stairs with tremendous force; hearing his belt buckle clang along the banister as he went. _

_"Whatever you hear, do not come out..." Erik said quickly. "Close your eyes and cover your ears and think of my magic. Promise me... do not leave this room!"_

_I forced myself to nod promising him... even though I did not want him to go as I feared for his life._

_Erik then quickly shut the door and waited... putting himself right in father's path._

_I did my best to block out the sounds. But nothing could muffle someone being tossed violently again the walls; shaking the house. Erik didn't even scream which only fuelled fathers temper even further. _

_Eventually things got quiet. I feared father had succeeded in killing Erik this time. When I felt it safe enough I ventured quietly out of my room through the destroyed hallway, up to the attic to Erik's room... _

_My breath got caught in my throat as I saw him lying limp discarded on the floor. I ran to him tears streaming down my cheeks once again. He was lying in a pool of his own blood and had numerous slashes on his body from the belt buckles. His mask was off also tossed carelessly on the floor. I was used to his deformed face by now, but it was worse than ever, from being kicked thrown around. _

_He looked dead... but to my relief I saw the rise and fall of his chest and heard his ragged breaths, confirming he was indeed alive. Not wanting to leave I gently placed his bear near his chest and laid down beside him on the floor. I lightly wrapped my hand around his bloodied one, and hoped he knew I was there with him, knowing he wasn't alone. _

_It was then I felt a tiny squeeze on my hand..._

_"Thank you... Erik" I sobbed lightly to him..._

_"I love you" ..._

...

My head throbbed as I woke from my sleep; sweat and hair matted to my forehead. For hours I was coming in and out of sleep from the medication that Erik and Nadir had given me. Tears were still streaming down my face from the dream/ memory from long ago... It seemed so fresh in my mind now. I felt so sad a lost as I fought back the tears not wanting to feel this way.

I was still so angry at Erik. When the two came earlier to re-break; set my leg and give me medicine. I gave Erik hell. Nadir tried his best to diffuse us both. And for some reason Erik was not lashing back as much as he did before... maybe feeling remorse. But anyways I vowed not to let him win, or forget how angry I was. Maybe I was acting immature... but I was in so much pain; physically and mentally, and he didn't care... not at all!

I looked around the room and saw I was alone. '_Good_'... I said to myself not wanting to give in to any feelings and seeing Erik or anyone else... I tried to block out that memory by thinking back to the fight and how cold Erik and been for years towards me. But still the images of when we were younger. Before sending Erik away, the night of the storm; the closeness/ bond between us still invaded my mind.

I growled in anger now and I desperately grabbed anything a pillow anything soft to cover my head to bury myself in attempt to block everything out perhaps fall back to sleep.

Whatever I grabbed; against my face had an odd familiar smell to it... It smelled old. I knew it wasn't a pillow, perhaps it was one of my dirtied shirts.

I went to throw it across the room to my heap of laundry when something fell on my face. Feeling irritated I picked it up with my other hand; revealing it to be a button...

"A button?" I growl out loud. I was not in the mood and now my clothes were coming apart. I glanced at my other hand and my heart stopped...

'_The bear!'_ my mind screamed ... _'I'm holding... ERIK'S BEAR!' _


	13. Christine's Diary

Angels Fall First

"**Christine's Diary"**

_**Dear diary, **__**  
**__**We are now in December, with lots of snow on the ground. Things have improved immensely since last I wrote. Andrew has completely healed from the accident. The medicine Erik used worked perfectly. While Andrew was healing Erik never left his side. Some nights I found him sleeping in a chair beside Andrew's bed. There were days when I would try to visit and Erik would be there talking freely to him about their past. The tension that once claimed them now seemed completely gone. They are happier as if a weight was lifted from their shoulders. **_

_**It was nice to see them working together when they rebuilt the stables. At one point I saw Erik and Andrew laugh when they collaborated in a prank on poor Nadir; for he wasn't laughing when somehow a bucket of water poured from the rafters soaking him instantly. It was certainly a funny sight. Now the horses have a lovely sturdy home just in time for the deep freeze.**_  
_**I wondered in the beginning what happened or was said to change their behavior so quickly. I suspected oddly enough at first that it had something to do with a child's teddy bear. It had mysteriously appeared after Andrews's accident and since then I have seen it go back and forth repeatedly between them. (Especially now as a joke; out of nowhere at any giving time it would appear on either's bed in plain sight.) I first saw it the night after Andrews's injury. I had come to check on him during the night and saw him clutching it as if his life had depended on it. I wondered where it came from for I never saw any of the children with it. I now know that bear (Erik's bear) had come from a happier time in their childhood.**_

_**I had seen it again another time while I was alone with Andrew watching him sleep. At some point Andrew stirred and the bear tumbled to the floor. I carefully picked it up and examined it closely. The bear was indeed very old still in fairly good condition; given the patchwork throughout the years. I couldn't resist the urge to hold the bear close to my face feeling the softness it still held against my cheek. I closed my eyes while a smile played on my lips as I inhaled and smelled the scent of both Andrew and Erik that lingered on it. In that moment I'd imagined them as children. When I re-opened my eyes I saw Erik by the door grinning. He walked up to me tilting his head slightly breathing in deeply as he too took in the scent of that bear. I smiled at his reaction and he in return clasp my chin gently bringing it upward studying me for a brief moment before his lips came on mine softly. It was then he told me the story how Andrew won the bear at a fair long ago then secretly gave it to Erik as a present. That particular bear would go back and forth through times of need between them.**__**  
**__**I felt so happy that Erik shared that part of his life with me, that moment of happiness he had back then. Entrusting me of that knowledge that I felt not even Nadir knew about. Trusting ME! It's a wonderful feeling. I must go now for dinner will begin shortly. I promise to write again soon.**_

_**...Christine...**_

* * *

_**Dear diary,**__**  
**__**Because of an unusual circumstance I have started playing the piano. It feels great mind you to be playing again. Father taught me a little before he died. It was quiet funny on how it all began...**_

Christine paused at her desk tapping her quill lightly on her chin thinking back to the event...

_**It all started when I decided to help out with the laundry; Erik's laundry. I opened the door to his room and saw his clothes scattered all over. Laughing slightly at the sight I started to pick up some of his items tossing them in the laundry basket.**__**  
**__**I turned my head and stopped suddenly at the sight of the piano out in the open with music sheets covering the keys. Before the piano was always tucked away collecting mounds of dust because Nadir feared the children might destroy it accidentally. But now it was out in plain sight all for Erik's use.**_  
_**I hadn't realized he had started playing again.**_  
_**  
**__**Crossing the room to the piano I curiously glanced at the music scores on top only to see that this was one of Erik's works; a childhood song he had taught me long ago. I felt stunned; looking around the piano seeing more of Erik's past creations. Tears of happiness filled my eyes. .**_  
_**'They weren't all lost in the fire' I cried feeling overjoyed at this discovery.**__**  
**__**I found myself brushing one hand lightly across the keys taking in feeling of the grand piano imagining Erik once again playing his sweet music.**__**  
**__**I plucked out a couple notes from my childhood song thinking 'what a lovely sound'.**_  
_**As the notes picked up I found myself humming feeling happy as it filled my senses. It was just as I remembered; feeling like that child, that student again.**_

_**Then to my surprise... door swung open causing me to jump. The music sheets I held tumbled to the floor.**_  
_**Erik stood by the door looking stunned. He wore no shirt, holding it in his hand. Right away I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He was probably coming back to his room to replace it, having dirtied it from working on the new stables. He must have heard the piano thinking it might have been the children misbehaving.**_

_**Panic set in immediately I felt myself drop to the floor picking up what I could of the scattered music. I quickly placed the sheets back on the piano and hesitantly glanced up to Erik who remained still, watching me closely. **_  
_**Feeling utterly embarrassed I grabbed for my laundry basket and darted to the door in hopes of escaping; hide somewhere to hang my head in shame. **_  
_**His hand came up quickly blocking my access to the door. My heart pounded as I prayed I did not anger him. He always took his music seriously and always stressed to me in the past to NEVER go through his things. As the saying goes 'Curiosity killed the cat' and in that moment I felt like that 'stupid cat'.**_

_**"Play it again..." I heard him say. My eyes locked on his feeling confused.**_

_**He quickly shut the door and plucked the basked out from my hands then gently pulled me towards the piano... "Play it ...again." **_

_**Shock crossed my face. 'He wants me to play?' I told myself.**__**  
**__**Before I knew what was happening I was seated on the piano bench with my hands resting lightly upon the keys. My hands trembled; feeling nervous for I had never played in front of him before. Him being a perfectionist a musical genius I feared he would surely hear a sour note and cringe. **_  
_**I didn't start off very confident but hearing the song again I relaxed. It was still a very complex song to play and I was very rusty. As soon as I finished he commanded me to play again, bringing back the teacher student feeling. I did as he instructed with a slight smile enjoying this feeling.**_

_**Suddenly his hands were over mine as I played; guiding them.**_

_**"If you place your hands this way... the notes will flow" he whispered in my ear hovering over me from behind. **_

_**I sucked in a breath as I felt his upon my skin. I tried very hard to keep my focus but it was difficult with him being so close. I fumbled a little when Erik inhaled deeply smelling my hair. I swore I heard him chuckle at the way I was reacting.**_  
_**At one point I stopped playing completely as he trailed kisses up my neck. He made a clicking sound with his mouth scolding me "I never told you to stop!" he warned. "Again!" he commanded. **_

_**It took all my inner strength to keep playing fighting whatever that was stirring inside of me. He was not playing fair. But then it occurred to me... 'Was this my punishment for going through his things?' If it was then I gladly accepted it.**__**  
**__**I remembered taking deep breaths trying to calm myself but that only seemed to urge him on further.**__**  
**__**As I played his hands slowly slid down my arms to my sides then curled tightly around my waist as he nipped at my ear.**__**  
**__**A strange noise erupted from my throat as the feeling consumed me. This was definitely 'sweet' torture and I wasn't sure how much more of it I could endure.**__**  
**__**My hands were practically shaking as I finished the last of the notes. By now he was sitting astride on the bench inches away from me. With one hand he tilted my head to the side meeting my mouth with his. He playfully nipped and sucked at my bottom lip causing me to groan. Quickly I turned towards him practically seated on him not braking contact pulling myself closer to him, wrapping my hands around his head slightly tugging at his hair. I felt him gasp at my sudden confidence. In return his tongue invaded mine intensely and his hands slid down to my backside pulling me closer to him; feeling him tense up against me. I sucked in a sharp breath feeling his body reacting to mine. My head spinning intoxicated even. I shifted to get physically closer if possible. But my sudden movement caused us to go off balance and we both tumbled off the bench. Somehow Erik managed to turn his body quickly taking in the full impact as we hit the floor.**_

_**The impact seemed to jolt us back to our senses...**_

"_**I believe ... this concludes your lesson for today Ms Daae" he whispered smiling up to me; tucking away a lock of hair behind my ear... **_

Christine took steadied breaths as she set her quill back in its holder; placing her cool hands on either side of her face. She glanced up at her reflection in her nightstand mirror still seeing the blush on her cheeks; remembering what she had just written. Gaining some of her composure back she picked up her quill once again to finish before she retired for the night...

_**Of course Erik was a gentleman afterwards, helping me to my feet even though part of me deeply wished he continued... his 'lesson.'**_

_**But in reality my next lesson after that ... the 'real lesson' was nothing like the last. Erik was strict keeping a slight distance this time. He had assumed the teacher role as he made me practice endless scales on the piano. As much as I wanted that 'extra' attention, I just felt happy being his pupil again.**_

_**... Christine...**_

* * *

Christine woke with the feeling that she was not alone as she felt something stir in her bed. She carefully peeled back the covers revealing little Kayla sound asleep beside her.

Christine smiled.

'She must have had a bad dream again' she told herself.

She felt comfort knowing that Kayla always came to her for everything. She was the cutest little thing. She had gotten attached to her from the first day they met. She loved her and hoped that maybe one day when she was ready that she would adopt her. She loved all the children here but had the biggest connection with Kayla. She could see herself being her mother. More so these day now that things were better and that she and Erik were growing closer. She even dreamed of their family one day and Kayla being part of it... 'One day' she said to herself.

Christine laid her head back down; starring back at the little face admiring how her hair spilled out on her pillow. She absentmindedly tucked a fallen strand of hair back behind Kayla's ear with her hand.

At her touch Kayla stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sunshine" Christine greeted her.

Kayla returned the smile and cuddled closer to her. They both giggled together as a loud growling sound erupted from Kayla's stomach.

"I think it's time to rise and eat something sweetie... what do you think?" she asked her. Smiling Kayla nodded in agreement.

"Good... let's go greet the world ... shall we?." Christine said taking Kayla's hand leading her out of the room.

Kayla lightly bounced with each step as she descended down the stairs with Christine. Kayla was the first to land and run in the kitchen. As soon as Christine's foot hit the landing Rebecca came suddenly greeting her. Taking her arm she let Christine away from the kitchen to the dining hall; Kayla joining right behind them.

"Well my dears you must be hungry... I will go fetch something for you both to eat."

"Wait!" I said stopping her.

"Where are the others?" I asked her once I realized we were the only ones here. We all usually ate together around this time in the morning or waited till everyone rose from bed. It was one of the very 'few' rules Nadir enforced stating "We live together as a family... then we eat together as one."

'But where was everyone?' I thought.

"Now don't you worry... everyone's just decided to eat earlier and since you two were sleeping so nicely we couldn't bear to wake you... now eat"

Rebecca replied quickly placing plates of food down before them and left the room as fast as she had entered it before Christine had any chance of questioning her.

Christine sat for a moment contemplating Rebecca's actions until she felt Kayla tugging on her arm.

"Eat... Eat" she said as she stuffed more food in her mouth.

"Oh! Kayla! Be careful or you will choke! Please you must learn not to over stuff your mouth with food ... Chew slowly." Christine said reaching for Kayla's milk for her to swallow down some food, forgetting all about Rebecca.

As Christine took her last bite of food Rebecca swept in again to take their plates.

"Ah good you've finished... Now Kayla how about you show Christine that pretty drawing you did yesterday... it was beautiful.

"Oh... I can't wait to see it sweetie ... but first let's help Rebecca in the kitchen since she made us a nice breakfast then I will see your drawing alright? ... Now let's..."

"Oh nonsense Christine..." Rebecca interrupted. "Things are under control in the kitchen... go on and have fun" she replied again quickly leaving them but dropping a fork in the process.

Always wanting to help Christine picked up the fork and headed into the kitchen.

"Sorry... you dropped this in the hall...I" she trailed off as she saw so much baked goods on the counter top. She saw Rebecca trying to put icing on what appeared to be a cake.

"Christine!" Rebecca jumped when she saw Christine was standing there. She tried desperately to cover the cake.

"Did you do all this?" Christine asked looking around.

"Why didn't you ask for help... I wouldn't have minded?"

"Ah.. That's alright my dear... you do so much around here as it is... plus this was nothing I enjoy baking it relaxes" she replied calmly.

"So what is the occasion?... I don't recall it being any of the children's birthday?" she asked thinking to herself trying to remember an event she missed.

At first Rebecca just studied Christine's expression. As if waiting for something to happen. But she realized that Christine really had no recollection about this day.

"Well Umm... It's Erik's birthday." Rebecca said quickly.

Christine blinked... 'Erik's birthday?' she said to herself. He was always a very private man and he never talked about the past or about himself. Christine felt happy that she learned something more about him. But why hadn't Rebecca or the others told her sooner. She didn't even have a gift for him. 'Everyone should have a gift for their birthday.' She told herself.

Suddenly both women heard Nadir and Andrew's voice enter the house. Before Rebecca could react Christine ran straight to them.

"I wish you both would have told me sooner about Erik... I feel silly that I have nothing for him" she whispered to them afraid Erik was near.

They both froze looking confused.

"Erik? What about Erik?" Nadir asked wondering what this was about.

Christine quickly looked around making sure he was nowhere to be seen remembering how he was always the 'eyes and ears' back at the Opera house. She leaned in closer.

"You know... that it's Erik's Birthday! Why didn't you tell me?"

Both men stood mouths slight gaped open trying to process this information.

"W-what?" Andrew stuttered.

"My dear..." Nadir started explaining. "I think you are clearly mistak..."

"Oh yes!..." Rebecca piped up rushing in between the two men secretly stepping on Nadir's foot and giving him a stern look silencing him.

"Like I said Christine dear, it's Erik's birthday... I hadn't realized before that you did not know this... I should not have assumed you knew"

She then walked Christine over to Andrew.

"Now Andrew... go with Christine to town so she can get a lovely gift for him" she finish practically pushing them both out the door.

"But... he just came from outside! Surely I can't expect him to..."

"Oh ... it will be fine, Christine!" Rebecca hummed.

"He won't mind at all... In fact he'd be delighted to take you... won't you Andrew?"

"Oh yes...for sure!" He replied quickly feeling Rebecca's eyes penetrate his back.

"See!" she chirped. "He's happy too... now go take your time have fun... see you later!" she finish then headed back to the kitchen.

As Andrew lead Christine out the door he looked back to Nadir shrugging his shoulders up; shaking his head not sure what he got himself into.

Nadir stood for a moment near the door taking in the scene that just transpired. He then slowly made his way in the kitchen greeting his wife.

"That was interesting my dear!"

Rebecca sighed turning toward him.

"I'm sorry love... I had to think of something to keep her out... And Erik came to mind."

"You mean she REALLY doesn't know?" he asked slightly stunned.

Rebecca smiled "She doesn't remember anything!

"Well..." he chuckled."I will go meet Erik and the Giry's in town and inform them." he said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"What about Andrew and Christine?" she asked.

"Erik will know how to hide with the others if need be... and I am sure Andrew will find some way to distract her for a few hours to prepare things."

Rebecca nodded in his response as she began to stir a huge pot on the oven.

"Will you manage alright here?" he asked her looking around the kitchen.

"Oh yes ... Sarah will be back shortly with the children. She will lend me a hand."

He then planted a kiss on her lips, then chuckled once more... "Good... Let the fun begin."


End file.
